De nuevo juntos
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Continuación de Intentando Olvidarte,Vegeta regresa a casa con Bulma y mirándole a los ojos no puede evitar ver el amor que ella aun siente por él.Será capaz de pedirle perdón por el daño que le hizo o por el contrario le guardará rencor por echarlo?Lemon
1. Orgullo herido

NA: Este fanfic es la continuación de _**Intentando olvidarte**_, no iba a tener una segunda parte, pero ya que leí varios comentarios en distintos sitios, me animé a crear ese fanfic, para explicar algunos "cabos sueltos", el primer capitulo es flojito espero que los siguientes gusten mas. Sin más que decir os dejo con el fic.

**Capitulo 1**

**Orgullo herido**

Se avecinaba una gran tormenta que amenazaba con caer.

El cielo azul negrecido, le quitaba todo abismo de tranquilidad a la pacifica noche.

El viento sacudía los árboles, la oscuridad de la noche la estaba poniendo más intranquila de lo que ya estaba.

No podía evitar sentir como un sentimiento que se negaba a creer, se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía aún, lo que tanto lloró, lo que tanto sufrió y las lagrimas que mancharon cada noche su almohada gritando desconsolada su propio dolor que no podía reprimir en forma de gotas cristalinas que escapaban involuntarias de sus hermosos ojos...esos tranquilos y tristes ojos.

-Han pasado 6 meses y no consigo olvidarle, que haré Trunks?- le preguntaba a su niño mientras le vestía.

No había tenido ninguna noticia por parte de Vegeta, ni de su estado , si estaba bien o si estaba mal, nada, no sabia absolutamente nada del que fue su amante tiempo atrás.

¿Seguiría vivo? ¿Habría muerto en una de sus tantas peleas o entrenamientos?

Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza a cada hora.

Se prometió a si misma olvidarle, y someterse a su pequeño niño, pero no podía, como negar que le amaba, que cada noche echaba en falta sus caricias, sus besos, su respiración junto a su cuerpo, sus embestidas, sus ironías, sus sarcasmos, lo echaba en falta a él.

Su guerrero...cuanto le echaba de menos.

En mitad del oscuro espacio, una nave hacia acto de presencia, en su interior un malhumorado príncipe estaba soltando gritos de enfado, lamentándose y reprochándose así mismo.

-¿Cómo yo, el príncipe de la estirpe más poderosa de guerreros, puede sentir esta debilidad?- lanzando puñetazos a un enemigo invisible, seguía su discurso.

Algo no le entraba en su cabeza, un sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar.

Él no podía, no debía, no tenia que sentir eso.

-Esto es imposible, solo siento necesidad por su cuerpo, es eso, deseo, necesito jugar con ella un poco mas.-se intentaba engañar a si mismo mientras una sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en sus labios.

Poco tiempo después una nave aterrizaba en el patio trasero de la Corporación Capsula.

Del interior de la nave, salía un estropeado guerrero, presentando heridas y toda la ropa completamente rota.

Se quedó unos minutos pensativo mirando con determinación, la que tiempo atrás fue su hogar, por mucho que se negara a pensar lo contrario.

Un tanto dubitativo, comenzó avanzar hacia delante dispuesto a entrar.

Pero algo se interpuso en su camino, específicamente una figura femenina marcada por unas curvas que hicieron desviar su atención; Bulma.

Varios minutos de silencio que se hicieron eternos se oponían entre ambos.

Con miedo casi con temor, pero con decisión, Bulma, le reclamó a Vegeta por haber vuelto, cuando ella claramente lo echó de su propia casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta?-Con una expresión de enfado en su rostro, la joven científica le preguntó.

-No creo que deba de darte explicaciones, mujer.- Le respondió él con su mismo tono de voz de siempre, y mirando para otro lado.

-Es mi casa, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a que me expliques que estás haciendo tú aquí.

Vegeta se quedó callado un buen rato, mirando para otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Se volvió hacía la mujer y sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar aquella zona que llamaba ligeramente la atención.

Ante sus ojos, una aparentemente enfada Bulma, lucía su hermoso cuerpo, tapado solo con un pequeño vestido que marcaba visiblemente su figura y que dejaba entrever sus pechos, en un profundo escote.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que la vista del príncipe estaba mas abajo de donde debería de estar.

-VEGETA!-gritaba mientras sus mejillas se adornaban de un ligero color rojizo.- ¿Qué diablos estás mirando?

-No grites, mujer.-Decía Vegeta retirando la mirada y tapándose los oídos.- ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte qué mis oídos son muy sensibles?

Sentía una sensación de tranquilidad verlo bien, aparentemente magullado, pero bien. Se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo con ella, aunque lo hubiera echado tiempo atrás.

Se encontraba protegida, como si con el ahí, nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño ni a ella ni a su hijo. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de acariciarlo de sentirlo con ella, haciéndole sentir viva...

¿Qué era esta sensación que sentía de verla de nuevo?...

Ese cuerpo que tiempo atrás lo hipnotizó, la única que lo hizo sentirse vivo con cada caricia y beso que le daba, su aroma, ese sedoso cabello...la que verdaderamente le hizo sentir algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera el sexo en sí.

Un momento de silencio se interpuso entre los dos, la situación era algo violenta, ninguno sabía que hacer o que decir.

Se acercó mas a ella y en ese momento Bulma, pensaba que se dirigía a ella, cuando vio que pasó de largo metiéndose directamente en la casa.

A Bulma, no le quedó mas remedio que resignarse a aceptar que no le podría impedir que se quedara allí, después de todo, era el padre de su hijo, y la persona que ella amaba.

-Vegeta...- Dijo en un intento de entablar una conversación con él.

El príncipe solamente la miró sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ella tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no le respondería.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- Le confesó intentando ocultar su emoción al verlo.

-No te ilusiones, mujer, no vine por ti o por el mocoso.-Dijo volviéndose a ella sonriendo cínicamente.-Solo he vuelto por los androides, acabaré con ellos, con Kakarotto y con este estúpido planeta.

-Veo que sigues igual, Vegeta.

-Hump...

Bulma, a pesar de las palabras de Vegeta, podía sentir en su corazón, que no terminaría con el planeta, ni mataría a Goku, y que en parte si le interesaba su hijo y ella.

-Puedes quedarte en tu antigua habitación si quieres, te la prepararé ahora mismo.

-No te he pedido nada.

-Lo sé, pero ya una vez lo hice, y lo volveré hacer.-Le miró a los ojos y prosiguió.-Quédate en mi casa mientras tanto.

-Esta bien mujer, me quedaré, y cuando consiga mi propósito me largaré después de terminar con todo.

Bulma se metió en la casa y se dispuso a preparar la habitación de Vegeta.

Se sentía en un remolino de sentimientos, por una parte estaba inmensamente feliz de que Vegeta hubiera vuelto, y ver que seguía bien que estaba igual que cuando se marcho, aunque por otra parte... no podía evitar recordar que siendo el mismo que hace meses, podría volver a tratarla como aquellas veces.

Había sufrido tanto... estando con él sufría por su indeferencia, y estando sin él, se preocupaba sin saber que estaría haciendo, como estaría y... ¿con quien?

Miles de preguntas se pasaban por su cabeza todas las malditas noches, se preguntaba miles de veces si Vegeta habría buscado en alguien un desahogo, y si ahora sus caricias y sus besos serian de alguien más.

Esa idea la enfermaba de celos, le amaba, le deseaba, le quería, y era el padre de su pequeño hijo, ¿cómo poder hacerse la indiferente ante esa idea?

Era joven, guapo, atractivo y tenia un cuerpo deseable y su carácter fue lo que mas le atrajo a ella, ¿por qué a otra no?

No podía evitar hacerse la desinteresada respecto a ese tema.

Quería demasiado a Vegeta, y sentía tanto miedo a perderle que no sabría que hacer si volvía a irse.

-No puedo permitirme dejar que me humille de nuevo, y menos una débil humana.

El príncipe no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que pasó hace unos meses atrás, como Bulma lo echó de su casa diciéndole que no volviera nunca más, que no quería verle.

Sin embargo, la veía ahora y no podía ver en su cara rastro de rencor. Más bien podría decirse que estaba feliz de verle, podía notar los brillantes ojos de la que fue y siempre será su mujer.

Era capaz de reconocer que Bulma tenía razón para ponerse así, y quizás si fue su culpa por haberle dado ese trato, pero nunca iba a reconocer algo así, no iba con él.

Nunca olvidará la punzada que sintió en el pecho al verla revolcándose con ese insecto de Yamcha.

Y las fuerzas sobre humanas que tuvo que hacer por no matar a ese mal nacido allí mismo, si no lo hizo fue por Bulma, sabía que ese desprecio era su amigo, y que le haría daño si lo eliminaba.

Solo por eso, dejo que ese imbécil conservara su patética existencia.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado, puede notar que Bulma tiene sentimientos por el, es capaz de percibirlos cada vez que la mira a los ojos, y el sabe que por mucho que quiera negarlo no puede estar sin esa mujer escandalosa.

Continuará en el capitulo2

¿Qué pasará ahora que están conviviendo juntos de nuevo?, ¿Pedirá Vegeta perdón?, Nah no creo que nuestro príncipe haga eso, pero ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes episodios.

Saludos!!


	2. La indiferencia

**Capitulo 2**

**La indiferencia**

La noche se había hecho tan larga y extraña… no podía creerse que lo tuviera ahí de nuevo, bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo espacios, durmiendo en la misma planta, puerta con puerta.

Se le hacía tan lejano todo eso, no había pasado de un sueño semanas atrás y ahora lo tenía ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de su cama, la cama que meses antes había sido testigo de tantas noches de lujuria.

Esa sensación de confortabilidad al tenerlo cerca, la hacían sentirse tan protegida, que podría caer un meteorito en su puerta que ella seguiría ahí, durmiendo como si nada porque su príncipe la salvaría.

Sabía que ahora tocaría lidiar con el orgullo herido de Vegeta, porque lo había echado de su casa, le había humillado, y si se sentía tan mal no era justamente por eso, era por haber sido ella, sabía de sobra que eso había sido un golpe bajo para Vegeta.

Por su cabeza pasaban muchos sentimientos mientras se revolcaba en la cama intranquila, asustada, insegura y bastante nerviosa, por que no sabía cómo calmar ese sentimiento de culpa que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Tenía que pedirle perdón porque era su obligación, reconocía que había hecho mal, pero él tenía que entenderla, ponerse en su situación, la había tratado como un objeto de deseo y desahogo, no había mostrado interés en ella y pasaba tanto tiempo en sus entrenamientos y fuera de su casa que sentía que ella no le importaba y que, realmente, estaba sola.

Pero le quería tanto, y necesitaba mucho quitarse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, y necesitaba su perdón que, como bien sabía, no iba a tenerlo tan fácilmente.

Se trataba del ser más orgulloso que podía caber en el universo, nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera tanta prepotencia, arrogancia, y orgullo como él, y eso era algo que hacia que lo deseara más.

Pero sabía que cuando se trataba de pedir perdón era algo complicado, Vegeta y absolución no iban en la misma frase.

Ahora todo estaba muy reciente y no quería que el tema que hasta ahora había estado tan silencioso saliera como anuncio de prensa y alterar de nuevo las cosas.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama, empapada en sudor.

La noche se estaba haciendo bastante pesada, no conseguía conciliar el sueño y estaba impacientándose, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, y comérselo a besos que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar que le amaba sin importarle la gente que habitaba esa casa y las altas horas de la madrugada que ya eran.

Pero no podía, no quería enturbiar más las cosas ahora que parecía que iban a tener un camino por el que seguir.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora?, ¿iba a fingir indiferencia como si nada hubiese pasado?

¿Y él?, ¿Seguiría pasando de ella siendo el mismo arrogante, prepotente y orgulloso que había sido y que siempre sería?

No quería que le pidiera perdón exactamente, quería que no lo hiciera más, que la atendiera y que no fuera para él un objeto al que coger cuando sintiera sus hormonas apoderarse de él.

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió a la ventana y empezó a ver la luna, recordando cómo se fue la última vez, miró fijamente la nave en la que lo vio despegar y en la misma que volvió, preguntándose que cómo había podido permitir que se fuera.

"_Cómo pude permitir eso, yo te amo, te quiero a mi lado, te necesito conmigo y te he fallado, sé que de la única persona que no esperabas algo así era de mí, y te traicioné, te eché de mi casa, de tu hogar, porque es tu hogar, eres parte de esta familia, y sobre todo eres parte de mí."_

Empezaba a notar como su visión se enturbiaba por culpa de las gotas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules se sentían tan tristes…

"_Perdóname, perdóname…perdóname mi vida, siento tanto esto, sólo quería ser feliz contigo, hacerte olvidar todo lo malo que has sufrido, toda la maldad que había en ti quería derrotarla con mi cariño, y en vez de eso me dejé dominar por el orgullo, no supe ver que no estabas acostumbrado a tener alguien que te quisiera desinteresadamente."_

En su mente resonaba una única palabra, "Perdóname"

Su incontrolable llanto silencioso le hacía soltar pequeños suspiros de resignación.

En la habitación de en frente, Vegeta estaba tumbado con las manos en su cabeza en modo de soporte y sólo pensaba en su regreso, en cómo había afectado a sus pensamientos el hecho de volver a verla.

La veía tan demacrada, y a la vez tan feliz de su vuelta…era difícil de explicar después de cómo la trató, que ella aún sintiera algo por él, cuando la había visto gemir en los brazos de Yamsha, y la había oído llorar suplicando que siguiera para olvidarle a él.

Esa imagen siempre estaría en su mente, nunca podría olvidar esa escena en la que su mujer había casi implorado que le ayudara a olvidarlo.

Fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho y, lo más triste de todo, fue sin merecérselo.

Pero él era un príncipe, un guerrero sanguinario, mataba a miles de personas desde que tenía uso de razón, a lo largo de su vida había vivido numerosas muertes y muchas con sus propias manos, había sabido saborear el placer de matar y probar la sangre de sus víctimas, ¿por qué iba a importarle dañarla?

Porque fue la única que se acercó a él con bondad, la única que le proporcionó algo que nunca había tenido, un hogar, y era el único ser humano que le había dado afecto y cariño y que confiaba en él.

Quizás por eso en el fondo de su oscuro corazón sabía que sentía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia esa mujer loca y desquiciada.

¿Desde cuándo él podía tener sentimientos positivos? ¿Tenía derecho acaso a que alguien se preocupara de él como había hecho ella?

No tenía respuestas para eso, pero sólo podía asegurar que se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella, que era algo que le asustaba, no quería reconocerlo, pero le daba tanto miedo sentirse así… No quería depender de un cariño, de una persona, depender de ella emocionalmente, no quería aferrarse a algo que no tenía consistencia en sí.

"_No puedo permitirme debilidades, y mucho menos ahora. Tengo que concentrarme en mi prioridad, mi objetivo aquí es matar a esos androides, eliminar a Kakarotto y destruir este patético planeta. La mujer me es indiferente, no me dejaré cegar por mis instintos, las hormonas no pueden controlarme, seré yo el que mande en ellas._

_Hay miles de mujerzuelas en este planeta insignificante, cualquiera estaría orgullosa de satisfacerme, y cuanto menos contacto tenga con esa escandalosa mejor para los dos."_

Con miles de preguntas y de desconciertos ambos se durmieron al final, después de prometerse a sí mismos que no le darían más vueltas al asunto, y que serían indiferentes el uno con el otro.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó la primera al notar el suave sol que le estaba iluminando el rostro, miró el despertador y marcaban las 8 en punto.

-Hace una hora debe haberse puesto a entrenar.- Dijo para sí misma.- Seguro que hasta la hora de almorzar no le veré.

Con estos pensamientos se fue para la ducha y se tiró un largo rato bajo el agua caliente intentando apaciguar sus pensamientos, que volvían a estar tan revolucionados como la noche anterior.

Media hora más tarde, Bulma bajaba las escaleras de la planta superior en dirección a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, encontrándose ante la sorpresa de que Vegeta estaba allí.

Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, se atrevió a hablarle.

-Buenos días, Vegeta.-Saludó amablemente no esperando encontrar respuesta.- Pensaba que estarías entrenando.

-Hasta que te levantas para hacer algo útil.- Dijo con su típico humor.-Llevo un rato esperándote, mujer.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que remodeles mi cámara de gravedad. – Comenzó a explicar.- Quiero que aumentes la gravedad 20 veces más de lo que está ahora, que intentes fortalecer la nave, ya que con mis ataques cada día le cuesta menos resistir, y que pongas unos de esos aparatos de los terrícolas para el frío.

-¿Te refieres a un aire acondicionado? -Suspiró con resignación.

-Tú sabrás mujer, se supone que tú eres el genio, ¿no?

-Está bien Vegeta, en menos de un mes lo tendrás todo acomodado como me has pedido.

-¿Un mes?, ¿te crees que estoy de vacaciones, mujer?

-Lo siento Vegeta, pero tengo demasiados asuntos por resolver y…

-Supongo que esos asuntos no son tan importantes como para dejarme sin entrenamientos y que los androides destruyan todo, ¿No Bulma? – Fue interrumpida por Vegeta, dejando a una sorprendida muchacha por la forma en la que la llamó.

-Has dicho mi nombre. – Dijo sorprendida.

-Una semana, ése es tu plazo.

-Pero Vegeta…

-¿Quieres morir joven a manos de los androides, mujer?

-De acuerdo, una semana, dos como mucho.

Ante la última respuesta de la científica, Vegeta no puso muy buena cara, aunque se le pasó pronto al ver la grandiosa mesa de comida que estaba preparando Bulma.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para ella, que mirándolo de reojo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa tierna.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, poniéndolos tensos, y sobre todo a Bulma, que no podía evitar el hecho de que se sonrojara cada vez que los ojos penetrantes del príncipe se posaban sobre ella.

Bulma no terminó de desayunar, cogió un bollo y, saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, le dijo.

-Nos vemos, Vegeta…- Dejando a un confundido guerrero salió de la cocina y se fue a su laboratorio.

El momento en que Vegeta entró en trance fue bastante corto porque a los pocos minutos prosiguió con su habitual desayuno.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía en condiciones…le daba tanta serenidad volver a "casa".

Le parecía tan extraño que ella no le echara en cara nada de lo sucedido tiempo atrás, que incluso pensara que Bulma estaba tramando algo en su contra.

Aunque, ¿sería posible que se vengara más de lo que lo hizo?

Se acostó con ese humano, en la cama que tantas veces habían compartido, le había suplicado que la hiciera suya y aun así, ¿iba a querer vengarse de nuevo? ¿Es que no le bastó con eso y con echarlo de su casa?

En la parte oeste de la casa, Bulma trabajaba en los planos para la modificación de la cápsula de gravedad de Vegeta.

"_No sé porqué me ciego en pensar que podría haber cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante, me sigue tratando como una esclava a la que puede dominar con amenazas, sólo soy un técnico a su servicio."_

Vegeta acabó el desayuno y salió afuera, al jardín, donde estuvo bastante tiempo levitando, haciendo sus ejercicios de concentración.

No podía permitirse estar quieto mientras la mujer le reparaba su cámara de gravedad, tendría que hacer algo para ejercitarse, aunque sólo fuera mentalmente.

Así transcurrió durante toda la mañana, si se veían o coincidían en alguna parte de la corporación, ellos se hacían los indiferentes, fingían que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

Por las noches se torturaban pensando en lo que deberían hacer, en qué tenían que pensar para dejar ese maldito tema que los estaba desquiciando a ambos.

Al día siguiente Bulma, se dispuso a fabricar todo lo relacionado a lo que le había pedido Vegeta.

Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo pero dada las circunstancias no tuvo más remedio que aplazar todo.

El guerrero se fue a unas de sus montañas que visitaba anteriormente y se dispuso a entrenar como había hecho meses atrás cuando sus enfados y estados de ira le hacían abandonar la Corporación.

Miles de sentimientos afloraban en Vegeta, se empeñaba en superar a Kakarotto, y en evitar encontrarse nuevamente en alguna situación intensa con esa mujer que lo hacía sentir cosas nuevas que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le daban miedo.

¿Cómo podía aceptar alguien como él que estaba sintiendo algún tipo de cariño hacía alguien?

Sólo había sentido rencor, odio y maldad hacía los demás, había matado, había sido un asesino despiadado y sanguinario y no le había importado a nadie, ¿cómo podía alguien pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que sintiera un cálido sentimiento hacía esa terrícola?

Pero lo sentía, ella le había dado todo, y no sólo materialmente.

Había estado con él, aguantándolo en sus ironías, en sus sarcasmos, en sus malas contestaciones, en su mala forma de tratarla, y sin embargo nunca lo dejó solo, siempre estaba con él.

Pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que se acostó con ese ser miserable de Yamsha, ¿cómo se le ocurrió a ese malnacido tocarla y darle un placer que ella parecía disfrutar en mitad de la melancolía?

Había podido observar en mitad de toda escena de los dos amantes, que Bulma no estaba feliz haciendo eso, y resonaban en su cabeza aquellas malditas palabras que le tocaron en el fondo de su corazón,

"_Necesito olvidarle, quiero conocer el placer en tus brazos, tengo que olvidarme de él para siempre, ayúdame..."_

-Maldita sea, Bulma. –La maldijo una y otra vez en su cabeza. -¿Por qué no puedo sacar esas miserables palabras de mi cabeza?

"_-Borra de mí cualquier rastro de vegeta, sé que me quieres, demuéstramelo-"_

Con estos pensamientos tan turbios para Vegeta, el príncipe se dispuso a entrenar, quería sacar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía al recordar aquella dichosa escena.

¿Y ahora? ¿Seguirá nuestra pareja fingiendo indiferencia ante lo que pasa?, Vemos que vegeta no puede negar que le afectó esa escena, ¿y Bulma? ¿Qué pensará ella de aquella maldita noche?

Continuará en el capitulo 3.

--

Gracias a S-dragon por ayudarme a corregir las faltas ortográficas, y sus ánimos.

Y gracias a todos los que me leen y a esas dos lectoras que me han dejado su comentario

Espero que sigáis el fic y sobre todo que os guste.

Saludos!!


	3. El perdón

**Capitulo 3**

**El perdón**

Bulma no podía hacerse la indiferente ante el hecho de que había que hablar algún día sobre este asunto.

Necesitaba aclarar eso, le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza y le estaba llevando al grado del estrés.

Por su mente pasaba la fatídica noche en la que Yamsha la hizo completamente suya, y nunca podría olvidar la reacción de Vegeta al haber sido testigo de toda aquella vergonzosa escena.

¿Cómo podía haberle suplicado a su ex novio que la ayudara a olvidar a su príncipe?

Se arrepentía tanto de aquello, que sólo podía culparse continuamente por no haber sabido mantener el orgullo y la dignidad que tanto presumía.

Era algo que nunca volvería a hacer, se lo había prometido a sí misma, y lo iba a cumplir como la gran Bulma que era, y siempre sería.

Quería pedirle perdón por eso. Ella había tenido su parte de culpa en este asunto y sabía responder por sus actos, y lo haría con la cabeza bien alta, sin esconderse de nada ni nadie.

Pero también tendría Vegeta que responder por sus fallos, él había sido el completo culpable de que llegaran a este asunto, aunque sabía que buscar un culpable a estas alturas no tendría ningún sentido.

Aparte, intentar decirle algo a Vegeta sería como un intento por perder el tiempo. Él nunca haría caso a nadie, y menos a Bulma si se trataba sobre el tema "Yamsha".

Bulma salió de su sueño para volver a la realidad cuando escuchó de lejos llorar a su hijo, probablemente fruto de otra pesadilla de las que el pequeño era victima hacía días atrás.

Fue a su habitación para calmar a su pequeño cuando pudo ver a alguien salir por la ventana, y esa persona no era su Vegeta, aunque por alguna extraña razón le parecía alguien conocido.

Corrió hasta su hijo y lo intentó calmar preguntándole quién era ese hombre.

Era cierto que ese niño era mitad humano y mitad saiyan, por lo que su fuerza comparada con la de cualquier humano normal, era bastante elevada.

Pero aún así era un niño, y no podía evitar asustarse al ver algo o alguien extraño.

-Papá… –Balbuceó el pequeño limpiándose la nariz.

-Tu padre…- Dijo dubitativa intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para un niño de su edad.-Tu papá está entrenando, Trunks, sabes que él es un gran guerrero y que nos quiere salvar de esos robots malos.

El niño la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que decía.

-Es curioso lo lindo que serás de mayor, y como te parecerás a Vegeta…-Lo miraba con melancolía.

-Qué apuesto y valiente serás. –Se retiró dándole un beso en la frente.-Quédate aquí cariño, que mamá irá a prepararte algo de comer.

En unas montañas lejos de allí, Vegeta estaba completamente lastimado.

Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas que sangraban, la ropa rota y sucia, y a pesar de respirar con dificultad y cansancio, él seguía dando golpes y patadas, lanzando energy-ha y maldiciendo, a todo este maldito planeta que lo estaba volviendo loco de desesperación.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea mi suerte!!!!- Se oía salir de la boca del príncipe.

"_¿Cómo es posible que me esté pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué a mí?_

_¿Tengo que pagar todas mis maldades del pasado así?_

_Pero qué estoy diciendo…sigo siendo malo, sólo estoy aquí entrenando para matar a esas chatarras y después destruir este inmundo planeta con todos sus seres dentro."_

Un último impacto de energía lo dejó en el suelo y se dio por vencido quedándose quieto e intentando descansar.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se situaba en otra dimensión para poder liberarse espiritualmente, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, donde su pesadilla iba a volver a repetirse otra vez, como tantas noches atrás había sucedido.

_**Flash Black**_

"_Vegeta llega de unos de sus entrenamientos de la cámara de gravedad y se dispone a ducharse como es habitual, en pocos minutos entra en la casa y empieza a oír unos gemidos muy reconocibles para él, aunque en cierto modo los nota distantes…los nota como forzados._

_A medida que avanza en pasos decididos, su sospecha aumenta, más aún cuando puede notar como el KI de su mujer y el de Yamsha, están juntos._

_Una sensación de vacío y engaño se pasa por su mente, se siente traicionado, humillado, y en cierto modo…se siente dolido y por una maldita vez no es en su estúpido orgullo._

_Abre la puerta drásticamente para encontrarse una escena que quedará grababa en su mente, Yamsha encima de Bulma penetrándola, y ellos mirándole fijamente y riéndose de él._

_Siente la ira en su interior pero por más que lo intenta, ya no puede mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo._

_Maldita sea, tenía muchísimas ganas de matarlos, sobre todo a ese patético insecto_

_Se sentía tan impotente ante la idea de presenciar eso y no poder hacer absolutamente nada…_

_Al parpadear puede ver como sin ninguna explicación todo a su alrededor cambia, ahora sí puede moverse, y avanza hacia una habitación en la que oye un llanto de un bebé._

_Puede suponer que es de su hijo, porque no hay ningún infante más en la casa._

_Se centra en el KI de ese niño y puede corroborar que, efectivamente, es su heredero._

_Abre la puerta esperándose lo peor y se encuentra a Yamsha con su hijo en brazos._

_Una oleada de rabia y odio se centra en su estómago que lo hace transformarse en súper guerrero._

_Alguien aparece a sus espaldas y le pone la mano en el hombro y cuando va a voltearse…_

_**Fin del flash Black**_

Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado, el corazón le latía tan rápidamente que pensaba que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho.

Notaba el frío sudor invadir su frente, y como sentía una inquietud porque ese sueño llegara a ser verdad.

Pasaban las horas y su regreso se hacía eterno, Bulma no dejaba de mirar por la ventana esperando su vuelta.

Había pasado ya varias horas y empezaba a preocuparse seriamente.

¿Cómo iba a poder estar tranquila si la persona que amaba se había ido?

Bien sabía que Vegeta siempre se largaba sin decir nada, ni a dónde, ni con quién.

Pero el hecho de que esta vez no hubieran discutido no quería decir que iba a estar tranquilo.

¿Acaso tenía que volver a recordarse a sí misma el trato tan despreciable que le había hecho meses atrás?

Si Vegeta se puso así, no sería porque ella no le importaba… ¿Ó sólo era simple orgullo masculino por tocar algo que él poseyó?

No, no era sólo eso, Bulma podía sentir que algo en su corazón de guerrero se estaba formando hacia ella.

Algo que él no querría ni reconocer y mucho menos decir.

¿Por qué maldita razón tuvo que dudar?

"_Soy una completa estúpida. No soporta a casi nadie por no decir que sólo me soporta a mí._

_No entiendo mis estúpidos celos y el desdén por pensar que no siente nada por mí._

_Es Vegeta, un frío guerrero, cruel. Ha matado a cientos de inocentes y no puedo esperar que de la noche a la mañana sea un ser frágil y cariñoso conmigo._

_Maldita sea, le quiero, y más que a nada en el mundo._

_Él y mi hijo Trunks, son mi mayor tesoro en esta vida tan triste."_

-Vegeta… - Dijo mirando al oscuro cielo. - ¿Dónde estás cariño?

"_No quiero que se haga daño, es tan terco y cabezota… no puedo dejar que le pase nada pensando cosas inexistentes._

_No puedo estar tranquila pensando en cómo demonios estará, necesito saber que está bien, y que lo estará, aunque no sea cerca de mí."_

Bulma no podía aguantarlo más, se quedó de rodillas en el suelo intentando desahogarse.

Necesitaba liberar su inquietud, su tristeza, su dolor y sobre todo su culpa.

Se sentía inmensamente culpable por haberlo tratado así.

Vegeta la lastimó mucho tratándola así y eso fue lo que la llevó a terminar en los brazos de Yamsha.

Pero no podía esperar tampoco algo más "demostrativo" por parte de alguien como él.

Tuvo que haberlo entendido, en lugar de haberse dejado llevar por su orgullo herido de mujer.

Se tumbó en su cama mirando hacia el techo y un pequeño trocito de una canción escuchada hace tiempo, se vino a su memoria…

"_Intento no pensar,_

_Intento estar alegre…_

_No puedo resistir,_

_Un día más sin verle…"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, recordando esa canción que tanto se identificaba con ella.

Pero se intentaba convencer a sí misma, que aquella preocupación era algo innecesario.

Nadie podría hacerle daño a Vegeta, era uno de los guerreros más fuertes después de Goku, pero también era cierto que su orgullo a veces conseguía ganar la batalla.

Le preocupaba eso, y el hecho de que se sentía completamente culpable.

No podía conciliar el sueño, se daría un baño a ver si conseguía relajarse, y tranquilizarse.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando una sombra procedente de la ventana llamó su atención.

Se dio la vuelta indecisa, preocupada, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa silueta era de su príncipe.

-Vegeta… - Dijo acercándose a él. -¿Estás bien? Estás herido…

-Estoy bien mujer, no es nada. –Dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Vegeta… -Titubeaba ante lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Qué?

-Te prepararé un baño y algo para comer.

-Como quieras…

"_Bulma, díselo no te quedes callada."_

-Eh… ¿Vegeta?

-¿Sí?

-Me tenías algo preocupada porque no sabía nada de ti. –Dijo apartando la cara.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del príncipe sin que este mismo se diera cuenta.

-Estoy bien, no veo qué preocuparse.-Despegó esa sonrisa. –La cena no se sirve sola.

-Dios, está bien ya voy, no se puede ser ni dulce contigo, eres un arrogante.

Estalló en una carcajada.- ¿Dulce tú?, eres la persona más vulgar que conozco.

-Voy a prepararte la cena, antes de que me enfade y termines haciéndotela tú.

-Hacerme de comer y servirme es tu obligación.

-Imbécil.

Terminó su discusión saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Qué se habrá creído? No soy su sirvienta, me preocupo por él y encima es…-Se quedó un momento pensando en todo lo anterior.-Las cosas vuelven a ser lo que eran.- Dijo nostálgica sonriendo.

Vegeta en la habitación de Bulma, se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados, pensando… sonriendo.

-Al final la ducha no me la preparó la mujer. –Siempre hace lo mismo.

Y salió de allí para ir a su recámara y meterse en el baño.

Bulma desvió su trayectoria para ir a una de las habitaciones de invitados de la planta baja, y elegir un atuendo para la ocasión.

Sentía en su interior renacer algo de nuevo, algo que tiempo atrás pensó que había perdido, algo que había soñado meses antes mientras pensaba en ese hombre que la hacia volverse loca de tristeza y de alegría, de pasión…ponerla completamente alterada de los nervios… aún así era su príncipe, y no podría estar sin esas discusiones que tanto la enfadaban, sin esos malos comentarios que tanto la enfurecían, sin esas pasionales caricias que la hacían arder en el más puro fuego de la pasión.

Cada uno de sus recuerdos con ese orgulloso Saiyajin pasó como una leve brisa por su memoria, haciéndola estremecerse inconscientemente.

Se colocó un hermoso camisón, algo atrevido pero a la vez suave… intentaba dar la sensación de que quería alterar al príncipe sin que éste se percatara de ello.

No era fácil aceptar que las cosas costarían llevarlas hasta el punto donde alguna vez estuvieron muy implicados en una relación.

Pero ella lo conseguiría, le demostraría que lo amaba, que él y su hijo eran su razón más importante en la vida, y que lucharía por estar juntos, aunque costara trabajo.

Debería admitir su parte de culpa ante él, pedirle perdón por herirlo así aun sabiendo cuán de orgulloso era.

______________________________________

¿Qué pasará?, ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Continuará en el capitulo 4.

Vuestros comentarios me ayudan muchisimo a seguir, y me anima mucho ver que disfrutais con lo que escribo.

Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que me siguen y que me dejan su comentario.

Y gracias a Saiyan Dragon por ayudarme con la ortografía.

Espero que disfruteis leyendo.

Os deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo donde os vaya todo muy bien, que paseis unas felices fiestas.

Muchos besos, Princessa.


	4. Caricias del pasado

**¡¡Atención!!** Este capitulo contiene lemon, escena de sexo explícito.

Este capitulo y este lemon están dedicados especialmente a Saiyan Dragon, una gran amiga que me ha ayudado mucho para no cometer esas faltas ortográficas que os han hecho daño a la vista xD.

**CAPITULO 4**

**CARICIAS DEL PASADO**

Poco tiempo después de que Bulma se vistiera con esa prenda que llevaría durante la noche, el príncipe bajó hasta la cocina, donde antes de situarse a cenar, se quedó un rato observando.

Se le hacía tan extraño volver a estar ahí de nuevo, que sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Repasaba cada parte de aquella habitación como si de un informe de revisión se tratara.

Su mirada se detuvo al ver ante él la imagen angelical y sensual de aquella mujer.

Ese camisón le sentaba estupendamente, y no pudo evitar sentir algo en su cuerpo ante aquella imagen y los recuerdos que viajaron de nuevo a su mente.

"_Maldita. Ya intenta distraerme con sus encantos. ¡Será vulgar! Podría tener un mínimo de respeto y taparse o ponerse más adecuada. Aunque no puedo negarme que se ve realmente preciosa y atractiva con ese atuendo."_

-Vegeta. –La voz de Bulma lo sacó de su sueño.-Siéntate aquí, te pondré la cena.

-Mujer… - Titubeó. – ¿No crees que vas demasiado ligera?

-¿Cómo dices, Vegeta? –Fingió inocencia.

-La cena. –Dijo cambiando de tema. –Que no quiero que me pongas comida ligera de humanos, quiero buena comida.

-Oye, no te me pongas exigente. –Le recriminó indignada. – Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa amablemente, y que te preparé toda la cena con mucho cariño.

-Ni que el cariño la hiciera saber mejor, mujer.

-Ya estás tan insoportable como siempre, Vegeta.

-Se ve que pensamos igual el uno del otro. –Dijo sonriendo arrancando de la cara de la mujer, una mirada de enfado.

Se separó de él para servirle la cena y cuando apoyó el plato en la mesa el pequeño camisón cedió un poco más hacia arriba, dejando a la vista uno de los muslos ligeramente suaves de la mujer.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron instantáneamente al verlos, y su propia reacción le hizo que levantara la mano con un instinto de acariciarlo.

Pero la mirada atónita de Bulma lo observaba fijamente.

-¡Vegeta!. –Exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces?

-Mirar tu desfachatez de andar medio desnuda por la casa. –Dijo mirando al otro lado de la habitación. –Sabía que tenías pocos modales, pero esto ya es el colmo.

-Serás animal.

-Serás bruja…

-Imbécil.

-Se ve que tu corto vocabulario humano no te deja decir mucho, mujer. –Sonrió de forma victoriosa.

-Se me olvidaba que el gran príncipe de los monos tiene un gran vocabulario diferente al de los humanos. –Dijo con el mayor sarcasmo.

-Tú lo has dicho, soy un príncipe así que tenme respeto y haz tu trabajo.-La miró a los ojos. –Y sírveme de una maldita vez toda la cena que tengo hambre.

Con una mirada resignada Bulma siguió sirviéndole la cena a Vegeta, el que estaba pendiente en todo momento de los movimientos de la joven.

Estaba colocando una gran cantidad de platos para deleite del príncipe., cuando una caída intencionada hizo que Bulma se sentara encima de Vegeta, arrancando de éste una cara de expresión como pocas se le había visto.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente.

Y como era de esperarse, Vegeta había estado mucho tiempo sin contacto directo con una mujer, por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar como Bulma había planeado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y para sorpresa del guerrero, la chica acercó su mano al fuerte pecho de Vegeta, realizándole una caricia demasiado perturbadora para él.

Sus dedos rozaron los pequeños pezones de Vegeta y bajaba de forma sensual, volviendo a subir hasta su cuello, rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos, acelerando completamente la respiración del príncipe.

Vegeta solo podía mirarla y dejar escapar pequeños suspiros de su boca, Bulma estaba excitándose y se podía comprobar através de la ligera tela del camisón, la cual marcaba sus endurecidos pezones.

Las caricias de Bulma estaban haciendo que Vegeta regresara hacía tras, donde tiempo antes disfrutaba de esa mujer todas las noches, impregnándola de él, haciéndola estremecerse con sus caricias, sus besos, sus embestidas… todo eso volvió a su memoria y deseó que no desapareciera nunca más.

Bulma sentía en su trasero el miembro de Vegeta endurecerse, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, al fin esta noche volvería a ser suyo, su príncipe.

No hicieron falta palabras, ni tampoco quisieron buscarlas.

Ambos se abrazaron, rozándose mutuamente sólo con los labios sobre sus bocas y sintiéndose respirar el uno al otro.

Querían sentirse completamente, saber que estaba cada uno con su dueño.

Ambos eran así, posesivos, celosos, aunque ninguno quería reconocerlo, eran demasiado orgullosos.

La mano de Vegeta acarició delicadamente el muslo de la mujer, ascendiendo, perdiéndose entre la tela completamente.

-Vegeta… - suspiró en la boca del príncipe.

Vegeta apresó la boca de la mujer con la suya, besándola, apoderándose de ella de una forma casi desesperada.

En cada beso le demostraba que la necesitaba, ambas lenguas deseaban unirse completamente.

Las manos de Bulma, una en el cuello y otra en el pecho, no dejaban de acariciarlo con deseo.

Vegeta se encontraba explorando el vientre de la mujer con sus manos, a la vez que la apretaba contra sí para que lo sintiera más aún.

Bulma dejaba las huellas de sus manos en la piel del príncipe.

Abandonando su boca momentáneamente, descendió a su cuello, rozándolo con la punta de su lengua haciendo que Vegeta cerrara los ojos para poder sentir más intensamente lo que estaba experimentando.

La joven continuó su camino de besos por su pecho mientras su pelo era acariciado por Vegeta, el que estaba sintiendo un gran grado de satisfacción.

Era algo que no podría llegar a comprender, sólo con esos besos llenos de cariño lo hacía experimentar el placer, con ella nunca sintió que tuviera sólo sexo, ella se entregaba completamente para él, le daba mucho cariño con cada acto que hacía.

Bulma siguió descendiendo, el vientre del príncipe era ahora la víctima de sus besos tan tiernos.

Continuó bajando con intención de propinarle sexo oral al guerrero, cuando sin esperárselo, Vegeta cogió su cara y la subió, y le besó en los labios abrazándola y cargándola en brazos.

Durante el camino a la habitación de Bulma, no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento.

La chica iba agarrada a su cuello y se devoraban la boca mutuamente, deseando estar ya completamente juntos, y sobre todo unidos.

Al llegar al cuarto, la dejó cuidadosamente en la cama y se quedó mirándola.

Se terminó de quitar la poca ropa que le quedaba en la parte de abajo, y se quedó sólo con los boxers.

Mirándola a los ojos podía ver el deseo de Bulma por sentirlo completamente con ella.

Sin dejar de clavar sus oscuros ojos en los de su mujer, Vegeta se acariciaba él mismo su entrepierna mirándola, notando su propia erección.

Este gesto excitó de sobremanera a la chica, su deseo por tocarlo ella iba creciendo indudablemente.

Vegeta sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, comenzó a masturbarse por encima del boxers, entreabriendo la boca, suspirando y notando como el deseo de Bulma crecía.

Ella no pudo esperar más, estaba muy excitada, así que se incorporó y pasó su mano donde estaba la de Vegeta y acarició la zona que poco después seria rozada con sus labios.

Vegeta cogió su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo, fijando su mirada en la joven.

Le estaba dando una dulce tortura, porque deseaba sentirla completamente, y así estaba consiguiendo que se excitara tanto como lo estaría ella.

La volvió a levantar para extrañeza de Bulma, y la acostó en la cama boca arriba, se situó entre sus piernas y le besó los labios apasionadamente, deslizando así sus manos por sus muslos, subiendo de forma posesiva por debajo del camisón.

Sus bocas estaban completamente unidas sintiendo el sabor de cada uno.

Bulma notaba la erección de Vegeta en su sexo, excitándose de sobre manera haciéndolo notar en sus braguitas, ya bastante húmedas.

La lengua de Vegeta dejó su boca para marcar su cuello, haciendo un recorrido de besos y lametones que la hacían volverse loca de placer.

Sus pechos fueron víctima indiscutible del príncipe, que con mucho deseo rozó con sus labios, succionó sus pezones, impregnando con su saliva los montículos de la chica, para sacarle el mayor partido.

Bulma estaba extasiada, sus manos estaban en la cabeza del guerrero, acariciándole el pelo, y arqueando la espalda por el intenso placer que hacia mucho no disfrutaba.

La chica bajó sus manos por la espalda de Vegeta y las metió en el interior de sus boxers, acariciando así sus glúteos de forma desesperada, intentando pegarlo aún más a ella.

Vegeta como si la hubiera escuchado interiormente bajó su ropa interior, dejando completamente visible su miembro erecto.

Un suspiro de deseo se escapó de la boca de Bulma, quería sentirlo dentro de ella de nuevo.

Imaginando que Vegeta se introduciría dentro de ella, lo miró a los ojos sonriendo.

Equivocada estaba al pensar eso, porque Vegeta cogió él mismo su miembro completamente duro y lo estuvo restregando por el sexo de la mujer.

Arrancando de ella gemidos, y torturándola con esta acción que la estaba haciendo perder el control completamente.

-Vegeta…- Suplicaba entre jadeos. – No me tortures más.

-No es ninguna tortura, mujer. - Dijo susurrando intentando creérselo él mismo. -Quiero disfrutarte.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. – Confesó al fin.

Vegeta al oír eso sonrió de forma victoriosa. Había ganado, la había hecho decir lo que deseaba, y él se lo iba a dar.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada y hacía el movimiento de entrada y salida, sin llegar a introducirlo por completo.

Bulma no podía más, estaba completamente desesperada, la estaba torturando sexualmente, deseaba tenerlo dentro, sentir su dureza, su fuerza, necesitaba que entrara en ella completamente entero.

Pero una vez más sólo rozó su sexo completamente húmedo y volvió a introducir sólo la punta de su masculinidad.

La joven movía las caderas de forma desesperada e insinuante, intentando por ella misma introducírselo así, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que Vegeta, completamente excitado también sonreía pícaramente diciéndole con los ojos que sería inútil, que él llevaría las riendas de la situación.

La chica se sentía un ser frágil sin poder hacer nada ante tanta tortura y deseo que sentía.

Notaba las manos de Vegeta en sus caderas y la mirada de él fijada en sus ojos.

Ella misma se acariciaba los pechos y se mordía los labios intentando reprimirse y calmarse.

Estaba al borde del precipicio, esto era muy cruel, necesitaba sentirle pronto o acabaría gritando que la poseyera de una maldita vez.

Cuando Vegeta la vio completamente metida en sí misma intentando estabilizarse, fue cuando la penetró completamente, y de una sola embestida entró totalmente en ella.

Bulma no esperaba esta acción y de su boca escapó un sonoro y deseoso gemido de satisfacción.

Se quedó un momento quieto, contemplando su cara de placer, sin moverse, totalmente dentro de ella.

Bulma le abrazó con las piernas la cintura, y en esta posición comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus movimientos eran menos fuertes pero si más profundos.

Las manos de Vegeta ya no estaban en las caderas de la chica, si no que ascendían hacia arriba rozando levemente sus pechos.

Realmente lo que quería era sujetar sus muñecas e ir entrelazando las manos con ella.

La boca del príncipe se perdió en el suave cuello de la mujer, que solamente se dedicaba a arquearse y a gemir por el grado de satisfacción que estaba consiguiendo.

Comenzó un lento movimiento, entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras lamia su cuello y abría su boca para morderla.

Dejo su marca en el cuello, como tiempo atrás hizo, ese gesto hizo a Bulma convulsionar, y alcanzar rápidamente el orgasmo, soltando irremediablemente varios gemidos de placer.

Vegeta llego a su límite al sentir la boca de Bulma posesionarse de su cuello, y realizar la acción que segundos antes él había hecho con ella.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo la respiración acelerada, respirándose mutuamente en los labios.

No solo habían tenido sexo, si no que habían hecho el amor, recordando esas caricias del pasado que tanto hicieron disfrutar a ambos.

Poco tiempo después Bulma reposaba su cuerpo sobre el firme pecho de Vegeta.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mojando el torso del guerrero.

El príncipe había estado como en trance, ni se había dado cuenta en que momento la mujer se adueñó así de su pecho y se acostó ahí.

Como era de esperar para salvaguardar su imagen, la aparto de él, siendo algo brusco como de costumbre con esos sentimentalismos humanos como él llamaba.

-¡Vegeta! – Dijo sorprendida al ver la reacción de éste. -¿Qué haces?

-¿No lo ves, mujer? –Respondió bruscamente. – Ya he tenido suficiente relación contigo por hoy, no pienso quedarme para sentimentalismos estúpidos también.

-Pero Vegeta… -Lo miró a los ojos. –Yo pensaba que…

-¿Pensaste qué? –Fijo sus ojos en los de ella mostrando frialdad.- ¿Qué yo soy el estúpido de Yamsha, y que te dirá palabras con sentimentalismos humanos de esos tan estúpidos?

Ante estas palabras tan duras por parte del príncipe, Bulma se sentía completamente destrozada.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No entendía por qué se portaba de nuevo así, si habían hecho el amor de la forma más romántica y bonita que jamás hubiera imaginado por parte de él.

¿Por qué otra vez la trataba así? ¿Acaso solo había sido sexo para él?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, esperando ver en alguna parte de esa oscuridad algo de amor, pero Vegeta apartó la mirada y salió por la puerta sin mirar hacía atrás.

La joven se quedó unos minutos como fuera de la realidad, no podía encontrar lógica alguna a este comportamiento de su príncipe.

__________________

¿Otra vez discutiendo? ¿Seguro que el príncipe no ha sentido nada con ese momento hot que han tenido?

Resolveré alguna de vuestras dudas en el próximo capitulo.

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.^^

Gracias a las personas que me leen y me dejan su comentario.

Muchos besos y que tengais mañana una feliz entrada de año nuevo y disfruteis mucho.

Saludos , Princessa.


	5. Heridas abiertas

**Advertencia:¡Lemon!** este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si no te agradan mejor no leas.

Que disfruteis con el fic.

**Capitulo 5**

**Heridas abiertas**

Buscando alguna explicación al mal trato que le había hecho Vegeta, se preguntaba a sí misma el por qué de todo aquello.

No lo entendía, estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón por cómo lo trató tiempo atrás, y él había vuelto a lanzarse piedras a sí mismo humillándola de nuevo.

Algo bueno había en todo aquello.

Había hecho el amor con él con la persona que amaba, y había sido tan precioso que por mucho que le doliera su trato, nunca olvidaría ese acto de entrega que tuvo con el príncipe.

-El amor a veces no es correspondido.- Se decía a sí misma llorando.- Pero también el amor, es la más dulce de las torturas.

Se puso una bata de tela fina sin ninguna prenda debajo.

Saliendo de la habitación se la fue abrochando, llegando a la cocina, esperando encontrárselo ahí.

Pero él no estaba, no había rastro de él.

Subió a la habitación de Vegeta pero tampoco encontró nada. Su único pensamiento era ya que estuviese en la cámara de gravedad.

Sus intentos por hablar con él se desvanecieron al recordar que ese lugar era para el guerrero sagrado, y que sólo bajo la circunstancia de reparación debía entrar ahí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se metió en su habitación, cálida por el movimiento que hubo en su interior momentos antes, se desnudó completamente y se metió bajo la ducha bajo el agua caliente.

El llanto se iba ahogando bajo el vapor de aquel baño que se estaba dando, necesitaba desahogarse, estaba bastante mal por su reciente discusión con él.

Para error de Bulma, Vegeta no estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, si no en el tejado, con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados, metido de lleno en sus pensamientos.

"_No me puedo negar más tiempo que algo tengo con esa mujer, tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y hacerla completamente mía me lo ha dejado claro ya._

_Pero mí objetivo aquí no es una hembra, tengo que entrenarme, superar a Kakarotto, vencer a los androides y por último eliminar este planeta, aún así con ella dentro sí es preciso._

_Siento que algo me ata a ella, y no se que demonios es._

_Sólo será simple deseo carnal, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ninguna relación íntima, y necesitaba liberarme para poder centrarme en mi entrenamiento de lleno._

_Y ella es la única que está más cerca, y tampoco es que ande mal de atributos."_

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Vegeta, imaginándose todo lo que había pasado.

"_Sólo espero que esta vez la mujer no vaya a buscar refugio a los brazos de ese insecto de Yamsha, porque ya sería de lo mas patético._

_Espero que le quedara claro que no soy un hombre manipulable sentimentalmente, que por muchas caritas que me ponga no volveré a caer fácilmente._

_Si se atreve a tocarla ese inútil, esta vez no saldrá con vida."_

Salió volando en dirección a las montañas.

Tenía pensado pasar la noche fuera, o al menos hasta que notara que Bulma dormía.

No estaba para aguantar interrogatorios o algunas de sus sentimentales charlas, cualquier reproche por parte de la mujer lo escucharía, si se diese el caso, al día siguiente por la mañana.

Bulma se metió en la cama completamente agotada, a los pocos minutos se entregó de lleno al sueño placentero.

Había sido mucho trabajo con Vegeta, tanto físico como emocional, y su desgaste empezaba a notarse.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana notaba los primeros rayos del sol entrar por la ventana y dañarle los ojos.

No se vistió, al recordar lo sucedido con el príncipe la noche anterior le faltó tiempo para bajar escaleras abajo y entrar en la cocina con esperanza de verle.

Lógicamente él no estaba.

Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió a la encimera de la parte derecha de la cocina, donde solía estar la cafetera, y se llenó una taza entera de café bien caliente.

Sacó el azucarero y se sirvió cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, se sentía decaída y quería, más bien, necesitaba, estar activa y tener bastante glucosa en el cuerpo desde temprano.

Eran poco más de las diez y cuarto de la mañana cuando un visitante se paró en el jardín de la corporación.

Venía volando, así que Bulma supuso que sería Vegeta, cuando al verlo acercarse se dio cuenta de que quién era, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Yamsha -Dijo mirándole.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bulma.- La agarró del brazo. -¿Te hizo alg_o?_

_-¿_Qué dices?

-Vegeta. -Explicó.- Se que está aquí, sentí su Ki cerca de ti.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Yamsha. - Le respondió soltándose de su agarre. -No tienes que meterte más en mi vida, y mucho menos tomarte algún tipo de molestia por mí.

-Pero Bulma...

-Yamsha, el hecho de que tiempo atrás tuviéramos una relación sexual de una noche no te da derecho a que al cabo de los meses te presentes en mi casa para protegerme de Vegeta.

-Está bien. -Dijo resentido.- Me voy, sólo espero que esta vez no te equivoques más.

Se dispuso a darle un abrazo para despedirse cuando notó el Ki de Vegeta incrementar cerca de él.

Volteó la cabeza pero no vio ni rastro del guerrero.

Poco a poco el Ki del Saiyan iba disminuyendo, lógicamente debido a que Vegeta lo ocultó.

Yamsha se despidió de Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla y agarrándola de la cintura en un abrazo más que apretado.

Vegeta desde su escondite visualizaba hasta el último movimiento de los dos, controlándose por no elevar su Ki para no ser descubierto de nuevo.

Cuando Yamsha salió volando de la corporación, Vegeta aterrizó frente a Bulma.

Rápidamente la agarró de la cintura y prendió el vuelo.

Bulma comenzó a gritar completamente asustada pidiendo que la dejara bajar.

-¡Suéltame Vegeta, te lo exijo!

-Cállate mujer.-Dijo seriamente.-¿Pretendes que te suelte aquí y que te estrelles contra el suelo? ¿Eso quieres?

-Maldita sea. - Balbuceó. - ¿Por qué demonios me tratas así?

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-¡Vegeta! - Le gritó completamente histérica. - Por dios, estoy sin vestir, si alguien mira hacia el cielo me verán así.

-Así aprenderás a no andar como una vulgar ni en tu casa, que pareces una cualquiera.

-Y eso me lo dice alguien que está todo el día con la misma ropa, ¿no?

-Mi ropa es para entrenar, no tengo pensado hacer ningún pase de modelo sobre mis atuendos.

-Siempre tan simpático, ¿no Vegeta?

-Si no cierras la boca te tiraré al aire libre y haber como sobrevives tú sola,

BULMA. -Dijo su nombre para sorpresa de esta, recalcando eso si, mirándola a los ojos.

El camino durante unos minutos fue completamente silencioso, hasta que aterrizaron sobre un descampado lejos de la capital.

Estaba desierto y por la apariencia de éste era de suponer fácilmente que Vegeta entrenaba allí cuando no quería estar en la corporación.

-¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? -Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-¿Piensas recurrir a los brazos de ese insecto cada vez que forniquemos, mujer? -Dijo cómo quitandole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué? -Intervino confundida.

-Cada vez que fornicamos recurres a él, ¿no es un poco patético eso, mujer?

-Yo no recurro a los brazos de nadie, el vino esta mañana y...

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones.-Se separó de ella unos ías agradecerme que no lo mate como el miserable que es.

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Eres mía, y por más de una vez, y sé que es algo que sabes ya.

-Sería tuya si me quisieras tanto como yo a ti Vegeta.

-Te equivocas, tú eres completamente mía, y nadie puede tocar nada mio, empezando por ese inútil humano.

-No empieces otra vez con eso Vegeta. -Dijo apartando el rostro hacia un lado.-Llévame a mi casa, por favor. -Le suplicó mirando al suelo.

Vegeta se arrimó a ella y acercó sus manos al cuello de la joven, haciéndole una caricia perturbadora que la hizo estremecerse y gemir.

-Recuerdo perfectamente cuando ese imbécil te tocó con sus sucias manos...-Le susurraba en el cuello haciendo que Bulma se tensara. -Aún puedo acordarme de tus palabras ante eso, mujer.

-Vegeta...-Susurraba ahogadamente.

-Shhh... Se de sobra que nadie puede tocarte. -Le rozó el cuello con los labios.-Porque eres mía, y nadie puede tocarte ni hacerte gemir como yo.

Bulma sentía que iba a perder el control en breves si no se separaba de él.

Dio un paso adelante pero Vegeta se apresuró, agarrando con un brazo su cintura, impidiéndole que ella continuara hacia delante.

La pegó completamente a él, y Bulma podía sentir la reacción del príncipe al estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

Notaba el miembro de él en su trasero, tan tenso como lo estaba ella.

Con la otra mano Vegeta le acarició lentamente la barriga, introduciendo despacio la mano en su ropa interior, rozándole despacio y con mucho deseo su sexo ya humedecido.

Bulma perdió por completo el control de si misma y echando la cabeza hacía atrás, guió con su propia mano la del príncipe.

Él sonrió victorioso a este pequeño triunfo.

Siempre conseguía excitarla hasta hacerla perder la noción del tiempo, aunque tiene que reconocer que ella también lo conseguía con él.

Notaba el trasero de su mujer rozar su virilidad y sus deseos de estar dentro de ella y de poseerla eran bastante elevados.

Lamiéndole el oído y el cuello le quitó por completo la ropa, dejándola desnuda, la poyó contra una pared ahí cerca y se bajo los pantalones.

Liberando su duro miembro miró con ansias a Bulma, de espaldas a él.

Con la punta de su masculinidad le acarició los cachetes y la entrada de su sexo.

Bulma estaba muy excitada y ante ese acto de Vegeta pensaba que al fin lo tendría dentro de ella, pero se equivocó, Vegeta introdujo su miembro en medio de su trasero, y juntando los glúteos comenzó un lento movimiento masturbándose con ellos.

La chica sentía desfallecer, para ella eso era una tortura porque necesitaba sentirlo entrar.

Vegeta estaba experimentando esta fantástica sensación de placer y lo estaba llevando a sus límites.

Sentía como se aproximaba su orgasmo y paró, no quería que ésto se acabara tan pronto.

Deslizó el endurecido miembro hasta introducir la punta en el sexo de la joven, y separando los cachetes, metía y sacaba la punta, contemplando su trabajo dándole una nueva tortura a ella.

-¡Vegeta!- Decía bastante agitada.-Quiero sentirte dentro, no me hagas ésto.

-Me estás sintiendo ¿no?-Le respondió susurrante en su oído.

-Quiero más, quiero sentirte completamente.

Al oír eso de una embestida se la metió por completo, arrancando un gemido de satisfacción de la boca de su mujer.

Debido a las embestidas, los pechos de Bulma se movían notablemente.

El príncipe la agarró de sus caderas y se la introducía completamente hasta el fondo, notando cómo su mujer llegaba al orgasmo, decidió acelerar.

Cuando sentía que él iba a terminar, la sacó y se corrió en el trasero de Bulma.

Bulma sentía desvanecerse, estaba sin fuerzas, las piernas le temblaban, y la satisfacción aún recorría su cuerpo.

Vegeta se quedó encima de ella, quedando apoyados los dos en la pared, ambos estaban muy agitados y estaban recuperando el aliento.

**Continuará...**

----------------------------------------------------------

¿qué pasará en el próximo capitulo?

A ver, las cosas ahora están mas complicadas que antes, no sólo se vuelven a peleear y hay celos de por medio, si no que ahora encima se vuelven a meter en una relación sexual.

Ya sábeis que con estos dos no se sabe que pasará, lo que si sabemos es que a Vegeta la escenita que montó Yamsha no le ha hecho ninguna gracia...

Esperemos haber que ocurre en el Capitulo 6, y veremos haber que se me ocurre a mi xD, ideas, sugerencias, y comentarios son bien recibidos^^

------------------------------------------------------

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen, me dejan comentarios y a las que no dejan también xD, por que el simple hecho de que me leais mi trabajo y es algo muy gratificante para mi.

Y agradecer el apoyo y los comentarios tan lindos que me déjais es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto esta vez en subir el capitulo, pero estoy en una etapa de mi vida complicada, me ido a vivir con mi novio, al fin xDDD y estuve sin poder hacer nada de ésto xD, y que no me enrrollo más ya.

Quiero decir que este capitulo y en especil el lemon, está dedicado a dos amigas mias a las que le tengo bastante cariño, **Queen Of the Damned y Hotaru Kuchiki, **a las que espero ver pronto tanto como antes.

Sin más que decir, un besazo enorme y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.


	6. Superando la Ignorancia

**Capitulo 6**

**Superando la ignorancia**

Tiempo después de haber consumido el acto, Bulma lo miró a los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir.

Vegeta por su parte sólo la miraba desafiante, quizás esperando algún tipo de reproche por parte de ella o algo que desencadenara una nueva discusión insoportable de las que últimamente había tantas.

Pero se sorprendió al ver en ella cara de tristeza y una mirada que pocas veces había visto, una mirada que mas bien parecía desprecio.

Ella no sabía que decirle, por lo tanto opto por el silencio mientras desviaba su mirada hacía el cielo, pronunciando unas palabras muy débiles en las que pedía a Vegeta que la llevara a casa.

El siguió en silencio y le hizo un gesto con los brazos para cogerla. Ella hizo caso y juntos volaron en silencio hasta la casa de la mujer.

Al llegar ella salió disparada para su habitación sin mediar palabra, rozándole en el último momento el cuello, como si hubiese sido sin querer, algo que sintió el cuerpo del propio Vegeta, ya que no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

El guerrero no podía evitar muy a su pesar sentir un poquito de remordimiento en su conciencia.

Bulma al entrar en su habitación se tiró directamente en la cama, cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar abrazada a un muñeco de peluche de su hijo.

"_Mi hijo, sólo por él intentaré llevar lo mejor que pueda la relación con su padre, por que por lo que a mí respecta, ya no quiero nada con él, no lo soporto mas, a partir de ahora sólo me dedicaré a ignorarle."_

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta y mirándola extrañada preguntó suavemente quién era.

-Yo.

-¿Vegeta? - Preguntó asombrada.

-¿Es que esperas a alguien más? -Dijo ironicamente.

-Espera un momento. - Afirmó levantándose de la cama y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Abrió la puerta y le habló con desgana. Pudo fijarse en que el guerrero no paraba de mirarla a los ojos, y ella se percató de que quizás se le notaba que había estado llorando.

-Necesito que me hagas unos nuevos uniformes.-No le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Esta tarde me pondré a trabajar en ellos.

-Y una docena de armaduras nuevas.

-Es imposible que gastaras todas las que te hice la semana pasada.-Le dijo exaltada.

-Pues lo creas o no, me quedan sólo dos, por lo tanto, intenta darte prisa con el encargo.

-Como tu digas, Vegeta.-Le dijo haciendo un gesto como para que se fuera de allí.

-¿Me estás echando?-Le preguntó alterándose.

-No, pero creo que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer que el hecho de estar aquí aguantándome a mí.

-Hump-Soltó un sonido cruzándose de brazos y dándose media vuelta se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta, Bulma cogió el teléfono y llamó a Yamsha.

-¿Diga?-Se escuchó por el teléfono la voz de él.

-Soy Bulma.-Dijo.

-Bulma, ¿pasa algo?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Yamsha, ¿Podemos quedar mañana por la noche?

-Esto...claro.-Le dijo extrañado.

-¿Estás solo?

-Pues ahora mismo no. -Se escuchó una voz de una chica de fondo.

-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho, ¿te parece?- Le propuso pensando en que él nunca cambiaría.

-Está bien, mañana paso a esa hora a por ti.

-No, yo iré a buscarte al sitio donde quedábamos antes.-Después de escuchar su afirmación ella colgó.

Viendo la hora que era ya, bajó a la cocina y se puso hacer el almuerzo, cuando lo terminó llamó a Vegeta desde el telefonillo que comunicaba la cámara de gravedad con la casa y le dijo que la comida estaba lista.

Cuando el guerrero apareció la mesa estaba preparada y todo en su sitio, listo para que él se sentara a comer.

Ella le sirvió y cuando vio que no la necesitaría para nada mas salió de allí y se fue al laboratorio a preparar su encargo.

Vegeta estaba muy extrañado por la actitud que había tomado la mujer con él, cosa que no le quito el apetito en absoluto por que dejó los platos que no haría falta ni lavarlos.

Antes de irse a echar su sagrada siesta de después de comer, se pasó un momento por el laboratorio para verla.

Sin hacer ruido hizo su espionaje habitual, se puso detrás de la puerta y asomó la cabeza poco a poco, y la vio trabajando con desgana.

Pensó en entrar a incordiarla pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

Con una sonrisa torcida se pegó a la pared para escuchar la conversación y saber quien era.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando escuchó a Bulma decir el nombre de quien la solicitaba.

-Hola Yamsha.-Le saludó alegremente, cosa que enfureció a Vegeta, ya que antes la estaba mirando y era un alma en pena. -Estoy trabajando en unas cosas para Vegeta, mañana nos vemos, y no pienses que es una broma, lo dije totalmente en serio. -Con una risa tonta colgó el teléfono y mantenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

El guerrero se quedó pensativo imaginando cuando había hablado Bulma con ese estúpido y de qué, que era lo más interesante.

Se fue a hacer sus cosas, básicamente dormir y entrenar, pero mientras hacía esto último no paraba de recordar lo de la mujer y su conversación por teléfono.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche y Bulma por fin terminaba la mitad de lo que le había encargado el príncipe, fue a la cocina y lo encontró rebuscando en la nevera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Comer.-Dijo secamente. -Ya que tu no estás muy por la labor de hacerme la cena.

-Estaba haciendo lo que me pediste.

-Por lo menos eso lo has hecho bien.-Dijo en tono dominante.

-Pero he de decirte, Vegeta, que no lo he terminado entero, tengo sólo la mitad de tu encargo.

-Hum...pues termínalo mañana mujer.

-Mañana me es imposible Vegeta, tengo cosas que hacer.-Le respondió en tono de afirmación.

-No creo que tengas nada mas importante que hacerme eso para que pueda entrenar.

-Pues mira, sí lo tengo, mis cosas principales en este momento no es servirle a su majestad, si quieres material para entrenar usa lo que te he hecho hoy.

-¿Me estás desafiando, Bulma?-Le gritó enfurecido.

-Ponte y piensa lo que te de la gana, pero tengo una vida a parte de ayudarte a ti, pasado mañana te terminaré todo.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder a Vegeta, ella salió de la habitación y se fue al comedor.

El guerreo salió detrás de ella y empezaron a discutir acaloradamente otra vez.

-¿Cuando demonios me vas hacer una maldita cena digna, mujer?

-¿Cómo?-Abrió los ojos completamente y le volvió a preguntar.-Te has comido media nevera, y eso sin contar que los muebles están alborotados de rebuscar tu en ellos, ¿y tienes la cara para decirme que te haga la cena?

-Sólo tomaba unos aperitivos para hacer tiempo hasta que tú vinieras. -Dijo como si tal cosa.

-Pues si hoy quieres cena, como ya has comido esos aperitivos como dices tu, te la preparas tu mismo y si no, te aguantas y te quedas sin cenar.

-No dejas ni por un momento de ser una estúpida bruja. -Sus ojos mostraban ira ante su "ayuno" nocturno.

-Pues esta bruja va a comer algo y se va a dormir.

Bulma se fue de nuevo para la cocina escuchando algún que otro insulto por parte del príncipe.

Haciéndose caso de lo que pensó ella misma, estaba centrada en ignorarle.

Cenó algo ligero, no tenía mucho apetito después de todo, aún así no quería irse a la cama con el estómago vacío, porque si no a media noche se despertaría por las molestias del aparato digestivo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se tumbó en la cama y sacó de uno de los cajones de su mesita una novela rosa, un libro que últimamente intentaba leer siempre que pudiese.

Aunque no apartaba sus ojos de las hojas de papel escritas, no se concentraba en la lectura y pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que haría con Yamsha, y en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o era otra estupidez mas.

Vegeta estaba muy enfadado y no entendía esta actitud de Bulma con él, ya que siempre se acercaba a él aunque el guerrero la tratara mal.

Pero esta vez era distinto, ella estaba como si no le afectara lo más mínimo, y como si para ella Vegeta fuera alguien que no le importa.

Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando recordó algo.

"_¿Puede ser que vuelva a estar con ese imbécil?, hoy la escuché hablar con él por teléfono, y encima me dice que no ha podido terminarme mis cosas y que mañana tiene algo importante que hacer. Ésto me esta pareciendo muy extraño. Si pretende humillarme de nuevo, esta vez los mato, a los dos, y a él más lenta y dolorosamente, estoy harto de tanta tontería."_

Vegeta se fue a la cama y un tiempo después se durmió, su sueño parecía algo alterado por qué no dejaba de revolverse entre las sábanas durante toda la noche y de su frente no dejaba de emanar un tremendo sudor que parecía incesable.

Una hora después Bulma se durmió con el libro encima con una cara de procupación notable.

Vegeta a la mañana siguiente entró en la habitación de la mujer para recordarle que terminara su trabajo hoy, esperando encontrarla despierta, pero su sorpresa fue bastante grande al ver que seguia placidamente dormida con algo en la mano.

Se acercó y pudo ver que era un libro, "Secretos del corazón" "siempre con estas estupideces",

No fue lo unico que vio ya que Bulma se revolvió en las sábanas y se destapó un poco dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas y el pecho, la tela solo cubría parte de su cinturay poco mas.

Se quedó un rato observandola y se fue, pensando en que ya mas tarde le recordaría lo que le pidió.

Bajando por las escaleras seguía recorriendo la imagen de Bulma en su mente, medio desnuda y a la vista con la sábana tapando tan poco de su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasará entre Bulma y Yamsha? Que raro que de golpe Bulma quiera verlo, ¿Por qué ese interés en él?

Y Vegeta, ¿intentará evitar esa salida?

Próximo capitulo…. Capitulo 7 Recuerdos.

Gracias a todos los que me dejais esos comentarios tan lindos y con tantos animos para que siga escribiendo, me gustaria poder daros cada capitulo mas seguido, pero ya sabeis lo que pasa con la inspiración xD.

Un fuerte abrazo cariñoso y un besazo para todos los que seguis mis fanfics.


	7. Recuerdos

Capitulo 7

Recuerdos.

_Bajando las escaleras Bulma se encontró con Yamsha, y le preguntó cual era el motivo de su visita._

_-Te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo sucedido, Bulma._

_-Déjalo como esta, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. –Le respondió sin querer enfrentar sus ojos a los suyos._

_-Pero te quiero, necesito que me perdones.- Le rogaba intentando cruzarse con su mirada._

_-No Yamsha, tu no me quieres, si me quisieras no habrías jugado conmigo de esta manera, no habrías estado liándote con otra el día que habías quedado para cenar conmigo._

_-Lo siento, no se cuantas veces decírtelo ya, quiero que me perdones._

_-Lo siento yo, por que no puedo concederte el perdón que buscas, mentiría si te dijera que no ha pasado nada. –Dijo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos. – Ahora por favor, vete de mi casa, no quiero verte._

_Salió el guerrero por la puerta sin ninguna esperanza de ser perdonado, y en su interior comprendía que Bulma estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_Pasaron dieciséis días precisos desde ese momento, y la joven chica recibió una llamada de su ex novio._

_-Hola Bulma._

_Su respuesta inmediata fue un silencio._

_-Supongo que aún no querrás hablar conmigo de loo que pasó._

_-¿Cómo te va todo Yamsha?-Intentó ser amable con él, tampoco quería presionarlo para que se sintiera mal, ante todo eran supuestamente amigos._

_-Me alegro que me hables, no estoy bien Bulma, te echo de menos._

_-Ahora mismo no puedo hablar, tengo que preparar algo que me encargó mi padre para el laboratorio._

_-Esta bien.- Contestó resignado, adivinando que seria una excusa por evitarlo.-Ya hablaremos otro día, cuídate Bulma._

Mientras Bulma tomaba un café recién hecho, recordaba como había acabado su relación con Yamsha, todo el rencor que le tuvo en ese momento se fue inesperadamente poco a poco.

Pese que le fue infiel con otra chica , el mismo día que tenían una cita, el siempre estuvo ahí como un gran amigo que la ayudaba, la apoyaba, y le daba cariño cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Quizás no estaban hechos para ser pareja, sin embargo si existiera una media naranja como amigo, seria él sin ninguna duda.

Sabia que podía recurrir a su amigo para cualquier problema, que hasta la cita con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo podría esperar por ella, algo que siendo novios no hubiera ocurrido.

Para Yamsha cuando eran pareja, cualquier cosa era mas importante que ella, algo que terminó por romper su relación.

_Se encontraba muy mal ese día, tenía unos vómitos espantosos, y unos mareos que la dejaban inconsciente en cualquier sitio._

_Estaba preocupada, todo apuntaba a que podía estar embarazada, y eso la asustaba._

_La simple idea de tener un hijo y ser madre le daba un miedo terrible, no sabía si serviría para eso y si su hijo podría tener un buen padre, pero tenia que pensar en esa posibilidad, ya que su ciclo menstrual se estaba ausentando cada vez mas._

_Quería ir al medico, y tendría que ir sola si estaba embarazada no quería decirlo como si fuera una noticia de máximo interés._

_Tampoco quería preocupar innecesariamente a su madre, quizás sólo era un pequeño susto y las faltas menstruales se debieran al estrés que tenía últimamente._

Salió de la cocina y se fue a la habitación a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras tomaba la temperatura del agua escuchó un ruido, se asomó a las escaleras pero no vio a nadie.

Pensó que habría sido el gato de su padre, que últimamente estaba muy raro y solía tirar objetos de la casa por que salia corriendo de una habitación a otra.

Se metió en la ducha y se impregnaba de agua templada mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a su mente otro de los momentos que mas se le pasaban por la cabeza.

_-¿Dónde estabas?, te he estado buscando por toda la casa, incluso en la cámara de gravedad y no te he encontrado en todo el santo día._

_-No te importa._

_-Te voy a preparar la cena, Vegeta. –Dijo intentando comprender por que era tan insensible con ella._

_-No hace falta, he comido ya._

_-¿Ah si?, ¿Dónde?_

_-Eso no te importa._

_Vegeta se fue de la habitación y se encerró en otra de las habitaciones que solía ocupar normalmente._

_Esta respuesta tenia desconcertada Bulma, donde iba a comer él, si no conocía prácticamente a nadie en la ciudad, y lo mas importante no quería conocerlos._

_Si hubiera estado en casa de Kakarotto, se habría enterado._

_Todo esto la estaba perturbando por que no sabía que pensar y encima últimamente estaba bastante raro, era mas frío de lo habitual con ella._

_Sólo se dedicaba a comer, dormir, entrenar y escaparse de la casa a saber dios que parte._

_Empezaba a pensar que quizás hubiera alguien mas en la vida de Vegeta, pero esa idea se fue al recordar lo escrupuloso que era Vegeta con las humanas, no las quería a su alcance ni en una bonita foto._

Salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla azul como su pelo, le encantaba ese color desde pequeña, le representaba paz y tranquilidad.

Se sentó en la cama y se secaba el pelo con otra toalla, mirando al armario que había abierto previamente, para elegir la ropa que se pondría.

Vio un vestido que le hizo recordar algo.

_Viendo lo raro que estaba Vegeta últimamente, fabricó un pequeño chip que le permitía saber donde se encontraba, y ver los alrededores con una pequeña micro cámara, este invento suyo por saber que hacia su compañero, lo puso en varios trajes de entrenamiento, ya que era lo que él solía usar diariamente, por no decir lo único._

_Vegeta se fue por la mañana y ella se metió en el laboratorio a rastrear el pequeño chip para saber donde andaba el guerrero._

_Al ver el sitio se quedó completamente extrañada sin saber que pensar, el sitio que marcaba el ordenador en el rastreo era un centro comercial._

_No le pidió explicaciones Vegeta cuando lo vio, pero si se mantuvo fría y distante con él._

_Por la noche al entrar en su habitación para irse a dormir se encontró en su cama una caja negra con una lazo rojo, la abrió extrañada y se encontró un precioso vestido azul cielo, con unos bordados de mariposas, y una nota dentro de un pequeño sobre._

"_Se que llevabas muchísimo tiempo detrás de él, lo escuche en unos de tus cotilleo, te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro que sera éste. No estoy con ninguna mujer, deja de seguirme con tus experimentos."_

_Sonrió y se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que Vegeta sabia que lo estaba espiando._

_Bajó a buscarlo y lo encontró comiendo._

_-La comida que tenia guardada en las montañas se me ha terminado , hazme la cena._

_-¿Tanto te costaba decirme que comías en las montañas por que entrenabas?_

_-Es que no te importa donde yo coma, hazme de comer._

_-Gracias por el vestido._

_-¿De que me hablas mujer?, deja de parlotear como una cotorra y ponme la maldita comida._

_Bulma se dio la vuelta y preparó un banquete para él mientras sonreía, nunca iba a reconocerle que le había regalado él el vestido._

Sacó el vestido del armario y se lo probó, se miró al espejo y comprobó que los dos kilos que había engordado últimamente se le notaban, y también observo lo bien que le sentaban.

Cuando bajo a la cocina para dejar la comida echa para Vegeta se encontró con él.

-Supongo que habrás terminado mis pedidos.

-Supones mal, te he dicho que hoy no haré nada por que tengo que salir.

-¿Vas a ir así vestida?-Le preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ese es el vestido que…

-¿Qué? –Esperaba que lo dijera ahora.

-Que te queda tan mal, ahora encima has engordado.

-Hay Vegeta, que estúpido eres. –Le respondió completamente enfadada.

Vegeta cogió un vaso que contenía zumo y se lo echó encima del vestido.

-Eres imbécil, mira como me has puesto.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer, el vaso estaba rebosando y se me escurrió.

-Hoy la comida te la haces tu, me cambio de ropa y me largo hoy para no verte mas en todo el día.

Subió escaleras arriba y se quitó el vestido, miró en su armario y cogió otro un tanto sensual según ella misma.

-Si no quieres ese vestido por lo bien que me queda, aver que me dices cuando me veas con este puesto y fuera de aquí, aunque quizás no te importe mucho.

Salio completamente de la casa, pidió un taxi, y camino del centro comercial, sacó su móvil del bolso y le hizo una llamada a Yamsha.

Quedo con el un poco antes en un bar que solían frecuentar cuando eran novios.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? No puedes seguir así, yo te quiero. Me gustaría que me quisieras a mi._

_-Me gustaría olvidarle, no aparece últimamente por casa, no quiere ni verme, tanto me abra aborrecido ya que no soporta estar en la misma casa que yo mas de cinco minutos._

_-Te tocó ser su siguiente victima, eres demasiado buena para alguien como el._

_-Me arrepiento de haber dejado que pasara esto, aunque el hecho de tener a mi niño no me avergüenza en absoluto ni me hace echarme para atrás, es lo mejor que he podido sacar de algo como él._

Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar los gritos del conductor hacía otro coche.

Se acordó de que esa conversación la mantuvo con Yamsha un día como hoy, momentos antes de serle infiel a Vegeta.

Fue un momento de debilidad, algo que él quizás por orgullo o amor no le ha podido perdonar.

Ella se arrepentía de lo que pasó, pero no podía evitar sentirse en ese momento amada y deseada ya que su príncipe no lo hacía, necesitaba sentirse mujer y querida , algo que Vegeta no le podía dar , al menos en ese momento.

Miró por el cristal y vio que estaba bastante cerca de donde había quedado con su ex, así que le dijo al conductor que la dejara ahí, después de todo no había mucho camino y se veía bastante insoportable ese hombre, quizás hoy no tuviese un buen día en la carretera.

Caminó unas cuantas calles y llegó al sitio acordado, llegó un poco antes de la hora, y pensaba que como de costumbre Yamsha llegaría tarde.

Aunque no fue así, antes de volver de la barra donde pidió algo de beber, vio a su amigo entrar por la puerta mirando a ambos lados buscándola.

-Que raro que tu hayas venido antes de lo acordado, ¿Te sientes bien? -Dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tu como te encuentras? Quería darte una sorpresa viniendo antes que tu, pero te me has adelantado.

Sentados ya en la mesa se pusieron a hablar de todo lo que les pasaba últimamente, y entre risas y tristezas alguien los observaba desde una de las ventanas del local.

¿Quién los observará? ¿Y por que habrá quedado con su amigo?

Próximamente capitulo 8.

Aunque no he dado mucho tiempo a que dejéis comentarios, aun así gracias a quienes habéis leído y dejado alguna opinión.

Un beso a los lectores.


	8. Sintiendo

**Capitulo 8**

**Sintiendo**

Un rato después de comer subió a la habitación donde pensó que estaría.

Pero no la encontró por ningún lado, y vio en la cama el vestido que el momentos antes le había ensuciado.

"_Este vestido le quedaba demasiado bien como para lucirlo con alguien como ese imbécil.". _Pensó sonriendo y salió del cuarto intentando encontrarla buscando su Ki.

_-Me encuentro tan sola y tan triste... necesito olvidarle, ayudame a olvidarle por favor._

Esas palabras pasaron por su mente un momento quedándose en blanco.

-Esta vez no, ni pensarlo.- dijo alzando el vuelo y saliendo en dirección en donde estaba Bulma.

_-Eres una estúpida que no sirve para nada, no me extraña que los humanos seáis una raza tan inferior, y mas una hembra, que sólo sois utilizadas para servir a los hombres, y eso las que servís para eso._

_-Me tienes harta Vegeta, te tengo en mi casa dándote de comer, cuidándote, dándote limpieza, útiles de entrenamiento y así me lo agradeces, tratándome como una porquería que no sirve para ti._

_-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas mujer, pero ya que estoy entrenándome para combatir lo que se acerca lo menos que puedes hacer es satisfacerme en lo que puedas._

_-Mira Vegeta, déjame en paz de una maldita vez, come , duerme, y haz lo que te venga en gana, y entrena todo lo que quieras , así menos te veo y no me revuelves el estómago._

_-Humana miserable._

Recordó una de tantas discusiones que tenía con ella, y todo por que aquel día ella salió a divertirse con una amiga y volvió mas tarde de la cuenta, teniéndolo muerto de hambre y desesperado buscando algo para comer.

Al final Bulma le preparó un plato exquisito en un mínimo de tiempo, que para él fue una eternidad, y se lo dejó encima de la mesa.

_-Hemos vuelto a discutir, se me pasó la hora y si no llega a ser por que tu me lo has recordado, lo mismo lo tenemos allí montando un escándalo.-Esperó que su amiga le hablara por el auricular. - Si, no he podido traerlo pero que vamos hacer, me muero por tener ese precioso vestido, pero no me ha dado tiempo con las prisas por volver para hacerle la comida a Vegeta._

Él escuchó toda la conversación escondido detrás de la puerta, y le sorprendió que ella volviera antes para hacerle el almuerzo dejando su ansiado vestido, aunque por otra parte eso tenía que hacer, era su obligación servirle, al menos eso pensaba su mente machista en ese momento.

_-Mira desgraciada, te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas, hazme el favor de ir y comprarle el vestido que ella quería, la escuché por teléfono hablando contigo y se que se quedó con ganas de tenerlo._

_-¿Pero tú por qué se lo quieres regalar?-Le preguntó Chichi sorprendida._

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo, tu ve , lo compras y me lo das ami, y eso sí, espero que no te vayas de la lengua, sólo te faltaba ser una chismosa._

_-No diré nada, pero hazme el favor tu de irte ya de mi casa y deja de insultarme de una maldita vez, a ver si encima que te hago el favor me vienes a molestar._

_-Cuando lo tengas aquí avisame y vengo por él y te doy lo que cueste el dichoso vestido._

_-No sabia que tenías dinero tú._

_-Eso no te importa._

_-Te hago el favor con una condición._

_-¿Cual?_

_-Que vengas conmigo._

_-Estás loca, completamente loca._

_-Vienes o no voy._

_-Esta bien, pero mantengamos distancias._

Nunca olvidará como se sintió rebajándose a pedirle ese favor a esa mujer y todo para regalarle un maldito vestido que ni siquiera quería que supiera que era de él, aunque claro, igual la nota lo delataba un poco.

Puso cara de resignación y sonrió.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba la chica se puso a observar a través de la ventana y vio con bastante mala cara como estaba tan feliz riéndose con ese inútil.

Se puso de los nervios cuando vio que ropa llevaba, no, definitivamente era mucho peor que fuera vestida así que con el otro vestido.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y como una especie de ahogo que le recorría la garganta.

Mientras tanto Bulma estaba hablando tranquilamente con Yamsha, y éste le rozó la cara con una de sus manos dulcemente.

-¿Estás pasando por un mal momento, otra vez?

-No, bueno , no se la verdad, estoy muy confusa, no se que es lo que quiero realmente. -Se sinceró con él.

-No puedo olvidar lo que paso Bulma, cada día lo tengo presente.

-Si estas con una chica cada dos por tres hombre, no me digas eso.

-Bueno, uno no puede estar solo. -Soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que pasó pasado está, no hay que darle mas importancia de la que tiene.-Le explicó apartando la cara de su mano y dándole un trago a la bebida que estaba tomando.

-Hicimos el amor Bulma, y tu me lo pedías, es mas , te gustaba, deseabas sentirte así.

-Estaba pasando un mal momento, y mi mente entonces era una debilidad.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada. Estoy disfrutando de un día agradable con un amigo, eso es todo.

-¿Estás segura?

Acercó su silla a la de ella, y mirándola a los ojos se fue acercando cada vez mas a la chica, que estaba observándolo completamente nerviosa.

Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, la mano de Yamsha buscaba la de Bulma.

-Por favor no empieces, lo de aquella vez fue un error, un bonito error y un dulce recuerdo, pero en eso tiene que quedar y nunca se tiene que repetir mas.

-Está bien. -Se separó de ella y volvió a su posición.

Vegeta miraba por la ventana midiendo el mas mínimo detalle de lo que hacían, el momento de acercamiento no le gustó mucho, y su energía se elevó sola.

Algo que llamo la atención de Yamsha.

-Bulma, me gustaría que fuéramos a mi casa.

-¿Qué? Te he dicho ya que no busco nada.

-No, es sólo que prefiero estar allí.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Salieron del bar y se metieron en el coche que Yamsha había llevado hasta allí.

Vegeta con cara de sorpresa los miraba con atención, y dándose cuenta de su error bajo su ki para no ser descubierto de nuevo.

Los siguió andando, ya que si volaba igual Yamsha se podría dar cuenta y andando no seria descubierto por que no gastaría su energía y podría concentrarse en la de Yamsha.

Durante todo el camino hacía su casa fueron callados, en el aire había una tensión grandiosa, tanta que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Bulma se pensaba muchísimo entrar o no, por que ese cambio de planes de buenas a primeras le extrañaba mucho, mas aún después de las palabras de Yamsha en el bar y de lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse.

Fue un momento muy incomodo para ella, no sabía como decirle que no, pero, ¿ella realmente quería decirle que no? No podía ser, de nuevo estaba completamente liada, pensaba que no estaba bien todo eso, pero quería pintarlo de un bonito color pensando que solo estaba disfrutando un buen día con un gran amigo, pero en el fondo sabia que no era así.

Últimamente no estaba bien con Vegeta, era algo obvio, pero tampoco quería cometer un error de sentirse querida por alguien que no fuera él.

Su conciencia no se lo perdonaría, ni él tampoco.

Y tampoco quería hacer daño a Yamsha de nuevo.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Sigue no te detengas..._

_-Estás llorando..._

_-Necesito olvidarle, quiero conocer el placer en tus brazos, tengo que olvidarme de él para siempre, ayúdame..._

_-Bulma...no quiero obligarte a..._

_-Hazlo y no te detengas, ayúdame a olvidar a Vegeta._

_-Pero..._

_-Borra de mi cualquier rastro de vegeta, se que me quieres, demuéstramelo._

Vegeta recordaba esas palabras entre ellos dos mientras estaba haciendo el amor sin saber que él lo estaba presenciando todo.

No sabe que sintió en ese momento, pero notaba como se ahogaba en la ira y en el ¿dolor? No sabría si llamarlo así, nunca había experimentado esa sensación tan extraña.

"_Esta vez no, no dejaré que ocurra de nuevo, por que una vez mas y no respondo por mi actos."_

Bulma se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero que su amigo volviera de la cocina con algo de beber.

Se sentía extraña allí, hacía tiempo no estaba tan íntimamente con él, y se veía todo raro.

-¿No sirvió de nada lo de aquella vez verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?- Intentaba averiguar a que se debía esa pregunta.

-Cuando hicimos el amor y me pedías que te ayudara a olvidarle. -Se sentó y le ofreció un vaso con hielo y licor. - No sirvió de nada, sigues sufriendo por él.

-Eso no es cierto, estoy muy bien ahora, mírame. -Se puso de pie y hizo una vuelta demostrando lo hermosa que era y sonriéndole.

-Bueno, ahora estás un poco mas rellenita.- Dijo poniendo su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Cómo?

-Es broma. -Mintió al ver la cara de enfado que estaba preparando y conociéndola como se ponía cuando alguien le insinuaba que engordaba.

Vegeta se subió en un árbol de por ahí cerca y desde allí los observaba, veía con gran molestia como estaba tan risueños.

-Espero que estés bien con él de verdad.

-Lo siento, no puedo mentirte después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Tenía yo razón.

-Estamos igual, incluso diría que ahora estamos peor, intento ignorarlo, estar menos tiempo con él, hacer caso omiso de sus intentos por buscarme la boca para tener continuamente una discusión. -Lo miró.- Pero no puedo mas Yamsha, esto no va a ningún lado por mas que yo me esfuerce, para serte sincera, deseo que se vaya cuanto antes de mi casa.

-Nunca te había escuchado decir esas cosas de esa manera, cualquiera diría que quieres que se vaya de verdad.

-Eso quiero, y lo peor de todo es que no me atrevo a decírselo por que no quiero una nueva discusión sin sentido y faltas de respeto.

Vegeta escuchaba todo esto con su fino oído, ya que en la rama del árbol donde estaba subido , estaba casi debajo de la ventana de la casa de su enemigo.

Nunca esperaba estas duras palabras de Bulma, escuchaba la sinceridad de sus palabras y le parecía increíble que ella hablara así, y mas de él.

Creía que a ella le gustaba tenerlo ahí, y que las discusiones eran parte de su encanto del día a día.

Pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y como había dejado Bulma de quererlo, tanto que ya no lo soportaba ni quería verlo en su casa.

No sabía por que, no entendía por que razón eso le estaba doliendo tanto.

La había perdido, y esta vez no le había sido infiel, no le había discutido no le había hecho nada, simplemente no lo amaba y lo quería fuera de su vida para siempre.

-Intente que me perdonara, que me quisiera, que me respetara, ya no sólo por que le quería si no por el simple hecho de que soy la madre de su hijo, merezco un mínimo de respeto por su parte.

-Tranquilizate, ponerte así no te ayudará, pero desahogate conmigo. -Le ofreció su mano y la miró atentamente.

-Nunca le ha faltado de nada conmigo, he intentado satisfacerlo siempre en todo, nunca lo he querido lejos de mi, al contrario, lo eché tanto de menos cuando se fue, que me pasaba las noches llorando abrazada a mi hijo que es lo único que tenía de él.

-¿Estás segura de que no le quieres?

-Sí, y quiero que se marche de mi vida ya. Me hizo el amor, y todo para después tratarme como una fulana que sólo se usa para un rato entretenido, por que siempre después de estar juntos, se larga sin mas dejándome sola.

Yo no quiero un hombre así en mi vida, por que con él ni puedo tener a nadie ni lo tengo a él.

Bulma rompió a llorar y su ex novio la abrazó tierna mente.

-Esta escena la he vivido antes, ¿no querrás desnudarme ahora, no?- Dijo riéndose.

-Gracias por todo, me he quedado mucho mejor contándote todo esto y desahogándome.

Vegeta comprendió que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella, y se fue para casa y se puso a entrenar para liberar la rabia que sentía dentro.

Pensaba que hablar con ella cuando volviera e irse de aquella casa para siempre.

Mientras llegaban los androides, él entrenaría en el espacio.

Aunque intentaba concentrarse en pelear con todos los robots que le había preparado la chica para hacerse mas fuerte no podía evitar que por su mente pasaran imágenes de ellos dos juntos.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que uno de los robots le estalló tan cerca que le hizo una pequeña herida en la cara.

Bulma llegó por la noche, la llevo el chico y la dejó en la misma puerta, se despidieron con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la chica entró a la casa lo vio en el salón sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Se miraron y ella vio que tenía una herida ensangrentada en la cara.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Nada.

-Déjame que te lo mire. -Se acercó y le acarició la cara y miró la herida.-Voy por desinfectante.

Subió a la habitación de arriba y rebuscó en el botiquín, cuando bajó con lo necesario para curarle la cara, vio que él no estaba donde ella lo había dejado.

-Vegeta, ¿donde estás? -Gritó llamándolo.

-Estoy aquí.

Se puso detrás de ella dándole un buen susto.

-Siéntate ahí que te arregle eso.

-¿Has pasado un buen día?

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Se quedó en estado de shock al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Que si has pasado un buen día.

-No creo que te interese eso, a menos que no seas Vegeta.

-Veo que te cambiaste de vestido.

-Esto ya lo tienes curado, intenta no tocarte o se te infectará de nuevo.

Ella hizo un intento por levantarse del sofá, pero la mano del príncipe la detuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Le preguntó intrigado por la respuesta.

-No, sólo estoy cansada te haré la cena que debes de tener hambre.

Se soltó de él y se fue a la cocina a prepararle de comer.

Extrañado cerró los ojos y se metió en sus pensamientos, nunca en el tiempo que la conocía la había visto así de fría y distante, y las palabras que le confesó a Yamsha retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Bulma terminó de preparar la cena y lo llamó, cuando él entro por la puerta ella se fue a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana, Vegeta.-Le dijo esperando un silencio que siempre venia de él.

Llegó a su habitación y se desnudó, quedándose solamente en ropa interior, se metió en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Vegeta al terminar su cena salió de la cocina dejando todo manga por hombro y se acercó un momento a la habitación de Bulma y la vio como dormía.

Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó, se puso un buen rato a pensar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo últimamente y se durmió.

…...

Vegeta se ha dado cuenta por si mismo de que Bulma ya no le quiere cerca de ella, ahora que siente que la ha perdido, ¿Hará algo para que esto cambie o por el contrario se irá de esa casa?

Bulma se siente muy mal, pero ¿Será cierto que quiere que se vaya?, ¿por qué no tiene ganas de arreglar las cosas?

Bueno, quizás es que Vegeta no esta muy por la labor.

Próximamente capitulo 9.

Como siempre, decir que agradezco mucho los comentarios, los ánimos y sobre todo que se me lea aunque no se comente xD.

Un beso muy grande a los lectores^^


	9. Un ramo de rosas blancas

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon. Contenido sexual explicito, si no te gusta no deberías leer.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Un ramo de Rosas Blancas**

El sol empezaba a salir y comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para vez el amanecer del día. Mientras apoyaba su cara en el cristal de la ventana recordaba la noche anterior.

¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad a Yamsha? ¿No la merecía? ¿Y Vegeta? Eran muchas dudas que no podía o no quería resolver. Se sentía traicionada y humillada por ambos, aunque Yamsha la amaba aunque no fuese fiel, cosa que comprendía.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en un mundo donde pudiese ser feliz sin sufrir este tipo de tormentos. Pero eso no era posible, abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la cocina en una de las sillas, de brazos cruzados se quedó mirando a Bulma cuando la vio entrar.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado? - Preguntó extrañada.

-Puedo esperar ¿O crees que soy un perro hambriento?

-No es eso, es sólo que bueno, siempre lo haces.

Se quedó un poco sorprendida al recibir sólo un gruñido de él. Lo veía raro desde la noche anterior y no entendía el por que. Le preparó el desayuno y se lo puso en la mesa.

-¿quieres algo mas?

-No. Gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo mas llama a mi móvil que tengo que salir.

-¿Donde vas? -Preguntó casi sin pensar.

-No creo que te haga falta saber eso. -Le respondió algo indiferente. -Voy con unas amigas.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina ya que Vegeta no le respondió nada mas y subió las escaleras para vestirse. Antes de ponerse la ropa decidió en el último momento darse un baño. Entró en su aseo y cerró la puerta bien, llenó la bañera hasta arriba y echó su gel favorito y unas sales de baño.

Se introdujo en ella y cerro los ojos mientras sentía el agua caliente en su cuerpo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara casi al instante. Mientras que en su mente salían una y otra vez imágenes de felicidad junto al que había sido el amor de su vida pese a que él fuese un indeseable con ella.

"-Estoy embarazada Vegeta. - Gritaba de emoción.

-¿Pero es seguro? -Preguntaba él.

-Será un niño.

Esta noticia le levantó un brillo en los ojos a Vegeta y Bulma se dio cuenta enseguida de eso, lo que le dio un vórtice de esperanza en esa relación."

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando le comentó a Vegeta que iban a ser padres. La felicidad la invadió ese día cuando se enteró que en su interior estaba creciendo un bebé fruto del amor que sentía. Se dio cuenta que Vegeta deseaba un niño cuando al contarle la noticia se alegró. Bulma empezó mas a llorar sin poder parar mientras sonreía a la vez. Como la alegría podía a ver llegado a ser un infierno como era ahora. Dicen que cuando se termina recuerdas como empezó. Esto le estaba sucediendo a ella. Esta relación, si es que se le podía llamar así, ya estaba terminada. Sólo quedaba dar el último paso, hablar con él.

Salió de la bañera y fue hacía él con una toalla puesta y la cara hinchada de llorar, normalmente cuando lloraba se encerraba en el baño y se ponía durante unos quince minutos una toallita húmeda en los ojos para rebajar la hinchazón, pero ahora le daba igual.

Bajó las escaleras y le llamó, pero no respondía por ningún lado. Entonces entró en la cámara de gravedad a ver si lo encontraba y tampoco estaba, cosa que le extrañaba mucho. Decidió subir a vestirse antes de buscarlo mas detenidamente. Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió de que en la cama hubiese un ramo de rosas blancas, que curiosamente eran sus favoritas. Tenía una tarjeta y la leyó:

"Deseo que te gusten"

No tenía remitente. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Yamsha.

-¿Diga?

-Gracias por las flores, ¿pero cuando has entrado?

-¿Qué flores? - Preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Bulma?

-Sí, soy yo. -Se cayó un momento. ¿No has sido tu?

-No, la verdad no se de que me hablas.

-Vegeta...

-¿Él regalando flores? Venga...

-Entonces no se quien ha podido ser. - Respondió – Bueno luego te llamo.

Colgó y volvió a mirar las flores, no parecían propias de Vegeta. Las olió y cerró los ojos "me gustaría pensar que son de él".

Bajó abajo y las puso en un jarrón. Salió al jardín y llamó a Vegeta, pero no respondía. Entró en la cámara de gravedad y lo encontró entrenando.

-Vegeta tenemos que hablar.

-Estoy entrenando ahora.

-Antes he venido y no te he visto, fue hace unos minutos.

-Tonterías, yo he estado todo el rato aquí.

-¿Me has dejado en la cama unas flores?

-¿Yo? Já. No aguanto esas estupideces humanas. - Además si fuese yo que pasa.

-Nada, sólo para agradecerte.

-No, no son mías. - La miró con mala cara - Igual son de algún amigo tuyo.

-Lo dudo. - Pero repito que tenemos que hablar.

-Y yo te repito que estoy entrenando.

-Uff, está bien Vegeta cuando quieras hablar vienes a mi habitación.

-¿No salías?

-No, al final me quedo en casa.

Salió con mala gana de aquél lugar y se quedó pensando. De golpe sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y que la apretaban.

-¿Es que quieres que te de algo? - Se escuchaba la voz de Vegeta susurrando en su oído.

-Vegeta! -Su cuerpo se estremeció sin querer al sentir el contacto con él.

-¿Qué tema quieres tratar, humana?

-Su... suéltame por favor. Sólo quiero hablar.

-Sólo eso, ¿estás segura? -Preguntó esto último rozando sus labios en el cuello de la joven.

Bulma sentía que se deshacía entre sus palabras y tacto y dejó de forzar para soltarse.

-Quiero hablar simplemente -Dijo al fin vagamente.

-Yo también pero después de esto.

Le dio la vuelta y la besó antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar y la cogió en brazos, Bulma sin saber por que muy a su pesar le abrazó a él y notó como Vegeta quería cogerla en brazos. Juntos sin dejar de besarse llegaron a la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta la depositó en un pequeño colchón para hacer ejercicios que tenía allí. Se quedó mirándola.

-Shh, no se te ocurra hablar. - Y le puso el dedo en la boca. Bulma sólo asintió con la cabeza. Y se dejó a merced del Príncipe. Vegeta la estaba tratando de una manera casi especial, en sus besos y caricias podía notarlo, era extraño, pero cada caricia iba destinada a ella y su placer. Experimentando el cuerpo de Bulma, explorando cada rincón con dulzura.

Bulma llevó sus manos al pecho de Vegeta y acariciaba mientras su boca se perdía en la de él nuevamente, bajaba la mano hasta su miembro cuando notó que el guerrero la detenía. Abrió los ojos sin esperarse esa reacción y lo miró.

-Hoy me toca a mi.

Le besó el cuello y pasaba su lengua por cada centímetro de la zona, mientras sus manos abrían poco a poco la fina toalla que llevaba puesta. Cuando la desnudó se quedó mirándola fijamente al cuerpo. No sabía como pero a pesar de haber crecido y el embarazo seguía tan deseable para él como la primera vez. Puso su boca en uno de los pechos y dando suaves besos su mano la llevaba a la zona mas intima de Bulma. Notaba la excitación de ella en su respiración, sus gemidos, su forma de moverse para incrementar el placer en sus manos. Y en cierto modo se sentía feliz por hacer aquello. Él estaba muy excitado pero quería ser un segundo plano, centrase mas en ella y apreciarla un poco mas, no quería que ella dejara de quererle como había escuchado la noche anterior.

Notó como el cuerpo de Bulma se convulsionaba cuando el primer orgasmo se aproximaba a ella y se quedó mirando fijamente a su cara. Aquel plano del placer lo estaba encendiendo mas. Verla disfrutar le encantaba. Cuando iba abrir la boca para gemir Vegeta la tapó con un beso dulce y cálido.

Se bajó los pantalones y sacó su miembro, se puso en medio de sus piernas y se acercó a ella solamente. La mano de Bulma bajó hacía abajo y miró a Vegeta esperando alguna respuesta en su cara, pero al no recibir ninguna procedió ha hacer lo que deseaba. Sentirlo dentro de ella. Se introdujo la virilidad de Vegeta en su zona intima mirando su reacción y sonrió para sus adentros al notar un sonido de placer en él cuando comenzó a introducirlo en su interior. Con las manos en sus glúteos le marcaba que comenzara ese baile del placer para ambos. El príncipe cogió sus piernas y las puso al rededor de su cintura para llegar al fondo de ella y pegados mutuamente con las bocas a un centímetro comenzó el mete saca de la penetración mientras ambos disfrutaban su cuerpos sudaban y se juntaban en uno sólo, olvidando por un momento todo lo demás y sólo la pasión estaba presente, en sentirse el uno al otro. Bulma sentía que estaba haciendo el amor con él, no sexo solamente, podía sentir la delicadeza en cada una de las embestidas como disfrutaban del amor. ¿La querría de verdad? Por que no eran felices entonces...

Bulma cerró los ojos y lagrimas comenzaron a caer Vegeta extrañado la besó , se apartó y le empezó a hablar en el oído.

-Te quiero para mi, tu cuerpo sólo es mío y sólo yo puedo darte lo que necesites. Quiero que sea así. Una palabra no lo es todo, Bulma, ten presente eso.

Bulma abrió los ojos y lo miró. ¿Quería decir lo que ella pensaba? ¿Estaba diciendo que la quería? Notó las manos de Vegeta en su cintura apretar algo mas y podía sentir como aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella. Se acercó ahora a su oído y le dijo.

-Hazlo dentro de mi Vegeta, no deseo nada mas en este momento tanto como eso.

Vegeta soltó un gemido y terminó dentro de Bulma. Durante un momento se mantuvieron en esa postura, la cabeza de Vegeta estaba reposando sobre el cuello de Bulma.

-Yo quería pedirte que te fueras, Vegeta. -Dijo en voz baja. -¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil y me haces tanto daño?

-¿Aún quieres que me vaya?

-No lo sé. - Sólo se que no podemos estar juntos, que tú no buscas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y que buscas tu?

-Alguien con quien compartir mi vida, poder amarlo y recibir un mínimo de cariño a cambio.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué soy para ti Vegeta? - Preguntó mirando al príncipe a los ojos.

-La madre de mi hijo. - Respondió – Mi mujer.

-¿Me quieres Vegeta, aunque sólo sea un poco?

-Sabes que yo no soy así, Bulma.

-Has dicho dos veces hoy mi nombre parece que podemos hablar sin pelear.

-No todo se dice con palabras.

-¿Esas flores eran tuyas? - Pregunto por segunda vez. -No te diré nada si me dices que sí.

-Sí. -Respondió sonrojado.

-Gracias , Vegeta.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Quiero que no me trates mal, que me respetes, que me quieras.

-Una de esas cosas la cumplo desde hace tiempo.

-Intenta las otras dos.

-¿Me quieres? - Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Vegeta, eres el padre de mi hijo, te acogí en mi casa y eres el hombre que mas he querido en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste con ese humano?

-Por que no me querías, por que no me respetabas, por que no estabas.

-Ya estoy aquí, pero no puedo soportar que cada vez que notes algo así te vayas a la cama con alguien.

-Ayer tuve la oportunidad. - Lo miró y Vegeta la miró con una mirada fría.-Pero no hice nada, por que aunque me saques de mis casillas no puedo evitar quererte, mi príncipe. Y le acarició la cara.

-No esperes de mi sentimientos, ni demostraciones. Tiene que valerte con mi manera de ser.

-Está bien Vegeta, pero por favor, piensa que soy una mujer con un corazón y un hijo tuyos, necesito sentirme valorada por la persona que quiero.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron ahí un buen rato, después de aclarar todo Bulma se sentía mucho mas tranquila y curiosamente Vegeta también.

Esperemos que les dure.

**Fin.**

Gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido este fanfic, los que han dejado sus comentarios mostrando su gratitud y ánimo hacía mi trabajo. Escribir es algo difícil, mostrar una historia también y gracias a vuestras palabras he podido seguir hasta el final. Quizás no es un final muy esperado pero no puedo separar el amor. Espero que lo podáis entender. Os deseo un feliz año nuevo aunque lleve unos días de retraso y os insisto a seguir mi perfil, pues en breves publicaré la historia de Vegeta y Bulma como comenzó todo desde el principio, y será un fanfic antes de _Intentando Olvidarte . _Os invito a que visitéis la página que hay puesta en mi perfil, un foro donde soy la fundadora y me encantaría que os pasarais por allí, Se llama Zona Virtual, tenéis mas detalles del Link en mi perfil.

Un beso muy fuerte para todos.

Princessa.


End file.
